Full Moon
by WolfImprintee24
Summary: What if there was no Cullen's in Twilight? What if Renee and Charlie never split up and they always lived in forks. What if Bella had a sister and what would happen if she was Seth Clearwater's Imprint? Would Jacob be mad that Seth imprinted on his best friends little sister? Will Bella and Jacob get together or will Bella find love somewhere else? Find out in Full Moon.
1. Preface

What if there was no Cullen's in Twilight? What if Renee and Charlie never split up and they always lived in forks. What if Bella had a sister and what would happen if she was Seth Clearwater's Imprint? Would Jacob be mad that Seth imprinted on his best friends little sister? Will Bella and Jacob get together or will Bella find love somewhere else? Find out in Full Moon.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Rebecca Lynn Swan I am Isabella Swan's Baby sister okay there is only two years age difference between the two of us. Our parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. I hate my name so everybody calls me Becca and for my sister everybody calls her Bella. Bella has one best friend his name is Jacob Black he is like a sun to my sister whenever we fight she always goes running to him. He makes her smile, laugh and he always talks her into making up with me. Bella and I love to read books. We live in Forks Washington. My dad's best friend is Billy Black Jacob's Dad. I have reddish brown hair and blue eyes just like my mom. Dad calls me little Renee by the way I look. I look just like Bella every time we meet somebody new they ask if we are twins of course we say no. anyways today is our first day of our new high school year I am in the 11th grade and Bella is a senior.

"Bella, Becca Breakfast!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I got up and grabbed my clothes and walk to the bed room door Bella start to get up and head the same way.

"I call bathroom!" I yell running out of the bedroom.

"Not fair Becca you will take forever!" Bella yells from the bedroom we shared.

"You should be quicker than me." I say shutting the bathroom door. I took a quick shower and wash my hair I get out and dry off I do my makeup I get dressed and I let my wet hair fall down my back I walk out of the bathroom and walk to mine and Bella's room. I put my shoes on and grab my jacket and grabbed my backpack I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen. Mom was in front of the stove 'cooking' my oatmeal. I took a seat at the table mom put a bowel in front of me. I got up and got a banana from the fridge and got a knife and started cutting up my banana for my oatmeal. My hand slipped and took a chunk of my thumb. I screamed out in pain and mom was by my side in a second. She wrapped a dish towel around my thumb and my hand.

"BELLA!" My mom yelled. Bella came running down the stairs and was also by my side.

"What happen mom?" Bella asked

"She was cutting a banana and the knife slipped and cut her." mom said grabbing the car keys and her shoes and her purse.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella asked mom.

"Call your dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital!" Mom tells Bella. Bella pull out her cell phone and calls dad I was starting to get dizzy and sat down on the floor next to Bella I wanted to close my eyes

"Dad you need to meet us at the hospital it's Becca... she cut her thumb… mom told me to call….okay see you there dad….okay bye dad." She hung up her phone. "Becca get up and you can't go to sleep come on we have to go." Bella almost yelled at me.

"Help me up sissy I feel dizzy." I say weakly she helps me up and we walk to the front door. Bella opened it and helped me out into her truck, she shut the door and ran to the other side and got in and started her noise truck and pulled away and head towards to the hospital mom was behind us in her car. We got to Main Street and got stopped by a red light, Bella cussed under her breath. I kept wanting to close my eyes. But I knew I couldn't close them I had to stay awake for my family. Bella finally pulled into the hospital. Dad was there in instant yanking open the truck door and pulling me out. That is one thing me and Bella don't have in common I am a daddy's girl. Dad has always babied me when it is needed.

"Becca you're going to be okay." Dad said rushing me in the emergency room when we got there dad used his police badge and rushed me right then and there. Dad walked out to check on mom. Bella took his place. She was on her cell phone with someone. When she got done, I had to find who it was.

"Bella who was that you were on the phone with?" I asked her.

"That was Jacob and he wants me to come to La Push after I am done he even told me to bring you, mom says there is no way for us to go to school this late. Would like to go with me to La Push?"

"Yeah sure that is if I can get out of mom and dad's hands long enough."

"Don't worry about that I will handle it."

"Thanks Bella best sister ever." I said and she got up and hugged me. As soon as Bella let me go the doctor came in and checked my thumb I need six stiches but I was going to live. They gave me something for my dizziness. Bella signed me out we walked to the waiting room as soon as mom and dad seen me they grabbed me and hugged me. Bella had to pull them off of me.

"I am going to the truck Bella." I say and walk out. I go and sit in the truck. I wonder if I will like Jacob as much as Bella does. Let's just hope so. There was a knock on my window I jump and look out of it. It was Mike Newton. I roll my window down.

"Where is your sister?" Mike asked me.

"She is inside and why aren't you at school?"

"Because I heard that a Swan kid was in the hospital and I thought it was Bella." Mike tells me.

"Well it wasn't it was me I cut my thumb."

"Mike what are you doing here?" Bella asked him.

"Checking on you." Mike told Bella.

"I'm fine Mike. If you don't mind I would like to leave with my sister." Bella told Mike.

"Okay Bye." Mike said as we pulled away from the hospital heading to La Push. We got there after twenty-five minutes Bella parked in front of an old red house. A dark skinned boy came running out of the house followed by another dark skinned boy. Bella jumps out and I get out slowly and walk to the back of the truck. I was standing there awkwardly until the younger boy came up to me.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater." Seth says cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Becca Swan." I say and hold out my hand he grabs it and shakes it while he was holding my hand I felt this strange tingling as our hands touch, I looked up at Seth he was smiling at me like I was the last girl on the earth. Jacob noticed and pulled Seth away.

"What was that all about?" I ask Bella.

"I have no idea." Bella says. "Stay here!" Bella ordered me. She runs over to Jacob and Seth she kneeled down in front of Seth. Seth was telling her something. She looks between me and Seth and is in complete shock. Jacob picks her up but she blows up on them. I catch a little bit of it. What they were saying because Bella was yelling at the top of her lungs. The one thing that caught me by surprise was the word Imprint. What the heck is imprinting anyway? Why can't they talk with me around? I am really lost right now.

"Is that my little niece Becca?" A voice said. I turned around and saw another tanned guy pushing Billy Black over to me.

"UNCLE BILLY!" I said running up to him and the tan guy pushing him. I grab him in a hug and he hugs me back.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be in school what Charlie say?" Billy said.

"Dad knows that we are here I just got out of the hospital I cut my thumb and mom told me and Bella it was too late for us to go to school. " I tell Billy.

"Sam this is Charlie youngest daughter Becca, Becca this is Sam Uley." Billy introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Sam." I say to Sam.

"Same to you Becca." Same says to me.

"Becca what is going on between Bella, Jacob and Seth?" Billy asks me.

"Honestly I don't know one minute Seth is standing there talking to me the next he is looking at me without blinking. Jacob pulled him away and I asked Bella what was going on she didn't know so she went over there to talk to them she yelled a strange word at Jacob."

"What was the word?" Sam asked me.

"Imprint. Why what does that mean?" I looked at Billy and Sam. Sam walked over to Seth, Bella and Jacob. He was telling him to do something then Sam, Seth, Bella and Jacob walked over to me and Billy. Seth walks up to me.

"Well Becca Jacob and I are going to go to first beach do you and Seth want to go too?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah sure Bella I would too." I say cheerfully.

"Yeah I could go too." Seth says sounding scared. We all walk to first beach. Bella and Jacob sat down on a large piece of drift wood. I walk a ways down the beach and sit down on the sand. Bella can kill me later. I look out at the water.

"Becca?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Seth."

"Do you like scary stories?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I have a scary story to tell you. Please don't freak out on me because everything I am about to tell is true."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah because it's a true story."

"Okay hit me with your best shot Seth."

"Well have you ever heard that people can shift into an animal?"

"Yeah in the movies."

"Well it's not just in the movies it's all real Vampire's and werewolves and I am one of them."

"Y…you…..you're a what?"

"I am a werewolf and there really are vampires out there and you are my Imprint which means we are made for each other. Please don't freak out on me. Please." I couldn't answer him I had to let it all soak in. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Bella and Jacob were look at me. I started to breath I got up and started to run I didn't want to look back. I can't believe my life has been planned out for me. I looked behind me and seen the sad look on Seth face I stopped and turned around I took a deep breath and walked back over to Seth, Bella and Jacob.

"Okay Seth I believe you I just have one request about this whole thing. Seth I request that we take it slow. Maybe start hanging out then maybe move on to real dates you know take it very slow."

"Anything for you Becca."

"Now what?"

Wow I have been imprinted on by someone I hardly know.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

It has been a week since Becca got Imprinted on she knows that I too have been imprinted on by my best friend Jacob. It was the weekend and Charlie was fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. Seth and Jacob were out with the pack so Becca and I were at the house reading like we always do. Becca is to get her stiches out in three days I couldn't take I had to work so she asked Jacob and Seth to go with her they agreed to go with her Renee want to take her but she told her that I was. She is a better liar than I am. Becca and Seth are doing really good with their Relationship. Seth is very protective over Becca. What can I say Jacob is the same way with me? Renee went shopping with Emily and Sue. So Becca and I had the day to ourselves. Becca was starting to get bored ever now and then she would start to pace around the living room.

"You know you keep doing that you will put a hole in the floor mom and dad won't be happy." I say laughing at my little sister.

"I'm sorry Bella I'm just a nerves wreak. I miss Seth so much." She said looking out of the window that faced the frost. "Bella come here NOW!" She added. I walked over to stand beside her I looked out the window and coming out to the woods was Seth and Sam. Becca ran as fast as she could open the front door and ran outside to Seth. He grabbed her in a big bear hug. I walked to the front door and stood on the steps waiting for them to come. Sam was the first to enter the house then Seth and Becca. I walked back in and shut the front door. I walked into the living room.

"So what's up Sam you usually don't come here unless something is wrong?"

"Well there was threat made to pack and Jacob is talking to elders and he was worried something might happen to you and Becca so he sent me and Seth." Sam explained to me.

"What kind of threat was made?" Becca asked.

"There was like five cold ones on our land and they said they would kill all of our loved ones if interfered again." Sam told us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"That is another reason we are here we were hoping you would come to La Push with us. You are better protected there then you are here." Sam informed us.

"Let's go then!" Becca said cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. Alright Becca go get your things and meet me by the truck." I tell her.

"Okay." she says getting up and goes up the stairs to our room.

"Alright Sam who is hurt. I can tell someone is hurt by the look in your eyes."

"I think I am going to go upstairs and help Becca." Seth says getting up.

"Paul has a broken leg and three broken ribs and his left arm is broken, Quil has two broken arms and a broken Ankle and Leah has a broken arm. It's too much for us to handle without some help."

"You can ask me to help anytime no matter what it is."

"Thanks Bella I knew I could count on you."

"No problem Sam." I told him and then just as we were heading to the front door there was a scream come from upstairs. I looked at Sam and we both took off running up the stairs. I stayed behind Sam. we got the mine and Becca's bed room there standing by the window was a talk pale white person with crimson eyes he had Becca by the neck. Seth was standing there shaking Sam started to shake and I knew what I had to do. I backed up slowly to Charlie and Renee's room and grabbed the house phone from there I dialed Billy's number.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella is that you? What's the matter? What's happen?" Jacob asked so many questions.

"There's a vampire it has Becca, Sam and Seth are shaking!"

"I'm on my way with the pack."

"Hurry Please." I hung up and looked into mine and Becca's room there was a giant wolf in there now great Seth shifted in front of Becca this is all we need. then all of sudden there was a great bang from down stairs than a dozen footsteps on the stairs Jacob and the pack flying up the stairs. I just pointed in horror. Jacob, Jared, Embry, Brady, Collin went running into my room where Becca and Seth and Sam were. I slide down the wall I put head in my hands I started to cry. I couldn't lose my sister not this way I love her way too much. I felt warm hands on my shoulders I didn't care who it was I didn't look to see who it was. They pulled me into a hug. I just kept on crying. I heard the pack coming out of my bed room. I looked up to see Sam carrying Becca. I horrified Becca was so pale she was covered in sweat she had a bruise around her neck. Seth walked out in wolf from; he nudged me and gave me a sad look.

"It's alright Seth you did your best to protect her. It's not your fault that a bloodsucking leech just tried to eat my sister." I tell Seth.

"Bella?" a husky voice says from beside me. I look over at Embry he smiles at me. I get up and am pulled into a hug by Jacob.

"Thank god you are okay I was worried sick." Jacob said hugging me tightly.

"Jake I can't breathe." I huffed out.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells."

"It's alright."

"She's awake!" someone yells. I looked at Jacob and then ran down the stairs. I run into the living. She was lying on the couch crying.

"Becca are you alright?" I ask her.

"Bella what the hell was that?" Becca yells at me.

"Don't worry about that right now." I tell her in a loving voice.

"Let's get her to La Push." Sam said.

"Yes lets, Jacob go get her things." I grabbed mine and Becca's jackets. I grabbed my keys and went out to my truck I was followed by Jacob, Sam with Becca in his arms and the rest of the pack. I got into my truck Sam and Becca. The pack rode in the tailgate of the truck. I drove as fast as my truck would go. We finally made it to La Push.

"Where to Sam?" I asked

"Let's go to mine and Emily's house." Sam told me. I drove to Sam and Emily's. When I got there we were greeted by Leah and Seth. Seth came and took Becca from Sam. I got out of the truck and started walk to the house when two warm soft hands grabbed me around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jacob asked me.

"Into the house unless you have a better idea?"

"Yeah I got an idea."

"What's that Jake?"

"How about we go to first beach and have some alone time."

"That would be great, but let me check on Becca she was really out of it."

"That is fine Bella." We walked into Sam's and Emily I walked over to the couch where Seth had put Becca. Emily had put a cold rag on Becca's head and a bag of ice around her neck. Seth was sitting by her head and Leah was down by her feet. She was awake and trying to talk to Leah about what happen.

"Becca are you alright or do I need to call dad?" I ask her.

"NO! Don't call dad I don't want him to know. If you think about it Bella dad doesn't even know that I am with Seth." Becca just about yells at me.

"Becca you know you are going to have to tell Charlie and Renee one of these days." I tell her.

"Yeah I know I am." Becca says looking at Seth.

"Do you think you can sit up?" I ask her.

"Yeah let me try." with the help of Emily and Seth. Becca sat up. She looked around and smiled.

"Someone is feeling better." I say.

"Yeah I am. Sam what am I to do about going home I am scared that it will happen again?" Becca asks Sam.

"We will have at least two pack members there outside of your house at all time. On the weekends you and Bella will spend stay here and in La Push where you are better protected. When school lets out there will be at least two pack members in the parking lot waiting for you, once you leave school you will come straight here." Sam informs Becca.

"I just hope it doesn't happen while I am still in school." Becca says looking scared.

"Becca nothing is going to happen, just breathe and we will get through this." I tell her. This going to be hard on all of us.

"Becca? Me and Jacob are going to first beach you think you'll ne alright her with Seth and the Pack?" I ask her.

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to get out and get some fresh air?" Becca asks me but she was looking at Seth.

"Well if you think you will be alright to walk I don't see why not." I tell her. She gets up and walks over to me I get a better look at her neck. How on earth is she going to hide the huge bruise around her neck?

"Emily do you have something you can hide this with?" I ask Emily pointing at Becca's neck.

"Yeah I do actually give me a minute." Emily says and walks out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later and hands Becca and I a box each. Becca opens it and it's a choker necklace with a little blonde and grey wolf on it and the wolf packs symbol above it. Becca turned it over in her hand and on the back of the symbol it says Imprinted by Seth Clearwater. Becca looked up at Emily and gave her a hug then she turned to Seth and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seth help put the necklace on her and I covered her bruise perfectly, you can't even see it for the necklace. I looked down at the box in my hand and opened it mine wasn't a necklace it was a bracelet it was just like Becca's expect mine had a russet wolf on it the symbol of mine said Imprinted by Jacob Black. I touched the wolf and it reminded me of the first time Jacob shifted in front of me. I had just got into a fight with Paul about Jacob. Paul had shifted in front of me and Jacob had come out to save me jumping over me and shifting into a huge russet wolf. I looked at Emily and then at Jacob I hugged the both of them. I thank Emily for the bracelet. We went to the beach and stay there until I was dark and Becca fell asleep in Seth's arms. We went back home and I cooked dinner while Seth put Becca in her bed. But he never came back down. Jacob and I went up to check on him and he was laying next Becca asleep. This might get better as time goes on. I just hope Becca gets over what happen today.


	4. Chapter 3

Becca's Pov

_**'I was running in the woods, I looked behind me to see the vampire from my bedroom. He has long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He has crimson eyes that look very hungry. I pushed myself harder to make myself run faster. I heard a howl come from behind me. When I looked back there were two very large wolves one kept looking at me. He was blonde and sliver, the most beautiful I have ever seen. I knew those eyes they belonged to Seth. The other wolf was a russet wolf with the eyes of Jacob. I just kept running. I looked back again the vampire was gone. Nowhere in sight was he. I turned back around and stopped dead in my own tracks. The vampire was standing right in front of me. I back up slowly I could feel the fur of both Seth and Jacob wolves, I kept backing up until I felt something behind me. I turned around to find a very tall black as night wolf looking down at me. The vampire jumps at me...'**_

I sit straight up in bed almost knocking Seth out of the bed. Seth was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I got out of bed and got some clean clothes and grabbed my towel off the rocking chair. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, when I was done I got out and dried off and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and brushed out. I did my make-up and I took the necklace off and looked at my neck the bruise I was horrible I grabbed my cover up and used the whole bottle to cover it up, but you could still see the bruise through the make-up, I put the necklace back on. I left the bathroom and went to check on Seth he was still sound asleep. I walked down the stairs and Bella and Jacob were not in the living room. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Bella and Jacob are in the kitchen eating.

"Morning Becca." Bella says from her spot at the table.

"Morning Bella, Jacob."  
"How did you sleep last night?"

"Terrible I had nightmares." I tell Bella and Jacob and while I get a bowel and a box of cereal down.

"Oh I am so sorry Becca."

"It's not your fault Bella."

"I know that Becca but you know I worry about you."

"Yeah I know." I say to Bella taking a bite of my breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I need to go to the store and I wanted to see about getting a new book. If that is okay with you Bella?"

"Of course it is anything for you. Now go and get Seth up so we can leave to go shopping." I finish my breakfast and leave to kitchen I start to run up the stairs when I run into Seth. He grabbed me before I hit the floor when he I looked up his face was inches from mine. He leaned in closer to me. His lips hovered over mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I leaned up a little bit closer I brushed my lips against his. He leaned in more until our lips were touching. It was the first kiss we had ever shared. It was sweet and slow. My heart was racing in my chest; I could feel my face getting hotter. We slowly pulled apart and Seth leaned his forehead on mine. We both are smiling.

"I was….um…on my way to come and get you."

"Well you didn't have to go far." Seth said with a smile.

"Anyways do you want breakfast? Bella and Jacob are in the kitchen if you do. I am going to go and finish getting ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Bella and I have to go to the store to get a few things."

"Okay than" Seth says leaning in again but before he can put his lips on mine Jacob interrupts us.

"If you two are going to make out all day we can stay home instead of going shopping." All of sudden Jacob goes tense and so does Seth. Without warning Sam and Leah bust through the door.

"Sam you and Leah stay with Bella and Becca." Jacob orders the other wolf pack members. Leah grabs me and pulls me into the living room, while Sam goes and gets Bella. I am standing behind Leah scared for Seth and Jacob. Bella and Sam come into the living room and she grabs me and holds me. We hear growls and of all kind coming from upstairs. Embry and Quil bust through the door they spot us in the living room. Sam nods his head telling them they are upstairs, they rush up the stairs. The next hour is the scariest because I don't know what is going on and I have no clue where Seth, Jacob, Embry, or Quil is they could be hurt and nobody know. That is when it hit me like a brick. I hit the floor hard and started to cry because the pain of being away from Seth was unbearable Leah stood there looking at me Sam and Bella grabbed me and was holding me. I couldn't see anything the tears being thick and I wasn't listening either. I just want to know that Seth is alright. Part of me already knows that he is fine but the other part of me is dreading that something is wrong with him. I can feel the pull in my chest that tells me that Seth is alright. I have to calm down and quit crying for Seth. I look around the room; Sam is being loving to Bella and me because we are worried about our imprints. I am clam enough to get off the floor and start to pace around the room. I keep looking out the window that faces the woods hoping to see Jacob or even Seth or maybe even Quil and Embry. It has been at least two and half hours, when Seth and Jacob bust through the door. I grab Seth and hold him I don't want to let him go. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"It's okay Becca it's all over with, it's all over with nothing is going to happen to you."

"Where did you go too?" Bella asks Jacob.

"We chased a bloodsucker from here and finally caught him he was going to fight us and we took him down he won't ever be back." Jacob answered Bella's question.

"So what do we do now Jacob?" Sam asks his alpha.

"Well I want at least two pack members here at all times, I also want one pack member to go where ever Bella and Becca go that means when they go to school I want one pack member to go with them. I also want Bella and Becca in La Push when they are not in school."

"Jacob what about Renee and Charlie they aren't going to agree to this because they don't know you exist, I mean the wolves." I tell Jacob.

"That is why I am going to talk to Harry Clearwater and my dad to see if they can do something about that."

"What about Becca and I going shopping we needed to go to the store." Bella asks Jacob.

"That Bella is still going to happen but you will have to go to La Push after you are done and you two are not allowed out of mine or Seth's sight the whole time." Jacob informs us. Bella and I just nod our heads. This is going to be so nerve wracking.


	5. Chapter 4

Becca's Pov

It's Tuesday and I have to go with Jacob and Seth to get my stiches out of my thumb. I had to go to school today with Quil and Paul following us in Paul's truck. Paul doesn't like me very much. I am sitting in class bored out of my mind staring out the window at the rain as it comes down know that Quil and Paul are out there in it. Paul may not like me but I don't care I worry about all Seth's brothers even if one of them doesn't like me. School is almost over thank god, Bella has to go to work after school so Paul and Quil will be going with her there and I will be going with Seth and Jacob. I am sitting in biology we are watching a movie on plant life. Once the bell rings I am out the door into the cool air from the rain. I rush to my next class which is gym and hurry along I change and I sit on the benches waiting for class to start. Another two hours and class is over and so is school I change and head out of the building. I can see Bella talking to Jacob. Seth, Paul and Quil are in their own little world paying no mind to Bella and Jacob. Jacob is leaning against his rabbit and Bella has her arms around Jacob. I make my way over to the men and my sister. Seth sees me and comes to greet me. He grabs me in a hug and holds me to his chest. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You ready to go?" Seth asks me after we hug.

"Yes let's get this over with." I reply. Seth takes my hand and we walk over to Jacob and the rest of the pack including Bella. Bella turns and sees me and she removes herself from Jacob.

"I will be in La Push after my shift. You will be alright won't you?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I have Seth and Jacob to keep me company." Bella gave me a hug. Then she turned to Seth and Jacob.

"Don't let her get hurt and Jake make sure she does her homework."

"You got nothing to worry about Bella, Becca is in good hands."

"Okay well I am going to work come on boys." Bella says to Paul and Quil. Bella walked to her truck and got in and Paul and Quil got into Paul's truck and they all left.

"Let's get this over with please." I whined. Both Jake and Seth laughed at me. Seth got in the front seat and Jacob got in the driver's side and I got the back. Jake started to drive. It felt like it was only minutes when we pulled in front of the hospital. Jacob and Seth both walked inside with me. The lady at the desk looked at me and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Um….yeah I need to get my stiches out."

"Okay fill this out and we will be right with you." The lady behind the desk said handing me a clipboard and pen. I took them and went and sat down in the middle between Jacob and Seth. I filled out the paper work and sat there and waited and finally they called me back and I walk in front of the boys with them walking behind me. The nurse led me to a room with a bed and a chair in it. The nurse told me to have a seat that the doctor would be soon.

"Becca how much homework do you have to do?" Jacob asked me.

"Um…I have math and English and some from history. Why?" I didn't understand the reason for his question.

"Just trying to figure out where would be best to go my house or to Sam and Emily's. Jake answered me.

"It really doesn't matter where we go I would love to see Uncle Billy and I would love to see Emily too." Jake can't reply because the doctor comes in.

"Hello Miss Swan let's get those stiches out. I am Dr. Sullen I will working on you today." He says to me.

"Okay." I was looking anywhere but at the doctor I looked over at Jacob and Seth and they didn't look like they could breathe. I took a chance and looked at the doctor and he had skin whiter than mine and Bella's. He looked up at me and he had different colored eyes than anybody I have ever seen before. Well beside the vampire in my room. Then it hit me he was a vampire. That is why Jacob and Seth were acting like they couldn't breathe.

"Okay Miss Swan you are all done. Just be careful next time." With that Dr. Sullen left the room.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we'll be fine as soon we are out of here." Jake said grabbing my hand dragging me out of the hospital.

"Jake you are hurting my hand." He let me go.

"Sorry Becca, I promised Bella that I would keep you safe."

"Jake just take me to the police station please."

"I didn't hurt you that bad."

"Oh good lord Jacob I want to talk to my dad. For Pete sake I wouldn't do that to you." I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him and got in the rabbit. Jake and Seth joined me and we headed in direction of the police station. When we got there I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Well hello Becca I haven't seen you since you were a little girl now look at you all grown up." Officer Carrell said to me.

"Nice to see you too Officer Carrell. Is my dad in I would like to talk to him please?"

"Of course Becca I will take you to his office." I followed him to the back of the station he knocked on a door that said Chief Swan.

"Charlie there is a young lady here to see you she looks just like you." I step around officer Carrell and I step into my dad's office.

"Hi Daddy." I smile at him.

"Becca is everything alright Bella isn't hurt is she? Where she is anyways is your mother okay."

"Dad…Daddy….CHARLIE!" he stopped and looked at me. "I am sorry but you were ranting. I came here with Jacob and Seth, Bella had to work. I wanted to know something."

"Well you have never called me by my first name before so don't ever do it again, now what do you want to know."

"Do you know anything about Dr. Sullen?"

"He and his family just moved here he has five adopted kids. That is all I know sweetie if I find out anything else I will let you know. Why did you want to know?"

"I just met him when I went to the hospital to get my stiches out."

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie. Now should you be getting home and doing your homework?"

"Actually I am going to La Push Bella is going to pick me up later. I just want to let you know so you and mom didn't worry about us."

"You are so responsible; I know I raise you right. I wish you hadn't grown up so fast."

"Oh Daddy I am still your little girl and so is Bella. We love you and I won't ever leave you."

"I love you too sweetie go have fun with your friends. Just be home before nine."

"Okay dad don't work too hard. I will be home before nine." I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Baby." I walked out of his office and through the station, I walked outside and Jacob and Seth were leaning against the hood of the rabbit.

"Well what did you find out?" Jacob asked me.

"I found out that Dr. Sullen and his family just move here and he has five adopt kids but my dad doesn't know anything else he said when he find something out he will let me know." I reply.

"Alright let's get to La Push." Jacob said to Seth and I. We all got into the rabbit and we headed towards La Push. When we got to La Push Jacob took the car down a dirt road and stopped in the driveway of Sam and Emily's house. Jacob turned to me still in the car.  
"Becca I want you to go inside and stay inside with Emily and when you go inside tell the other boys to come out side." I nod getting out of the car and Seth grabs me in a hug and we walk to the house. I look back at Jacob and Seth. I go inside and Emily is cooking. I see the rest of the pack. I walk into the living room they all look up at me.

"Jacob wants everybody outside he wants to have a pack meeting. They all nod and walked outside. I went into the dining room and sat at the table and did my homework. About an hour later the pack comes back and Seth sits with me at the table and I hear a growl coming from Leah, Seth's sister.

"First thing is first Bella takes and almost breaks Jake's heart and now my little brother is all puppy love over Bella's little sister. So help me if you hurt my brother I will kill you myself. You got it." Leah says to me.

"Leah that was not called for Becca hasn't done anything to anybody and neither has Bella if you want to take your anger out on someone take it out on the real person you are mad Sam and not Bella or Becca." Seth told his sister.

"You think you are so brave now that you have imprinted don't you well news flash you aren't." Leah says to Seth.

"Well you are just anger because Sam imprinted on Emily and not you." Seth says angrily at Leah.

"That's it take it outside I have had enough of this!" Jacob yells at the both of them. I looked at Jacob and he smiled at me. Thank god I was done with my homework.

"No Jacob I am sick of this whole imprinting shit it isn't fair that we don't have a say in whom we can and can't love!" Leah yelled.

"Leah if you don't stop your stupid ranting than you can do extra patrols tonight and every night for the next week and a half!"

"That isn't fair Jacob!"

"Leah if you can't stand the heat than stay out of the kitchen." I say with a smirk.

"Oh yeah little girl, let's see you handle the heat when I beat the hell out of you!" Leah yelled.

"You know what maybe you should be alone for ever because nobody is going to want an over anger woman as a girlfriend or anything!" I yelled standing up and getting into Leah's face.

"You want to go Swan, because I will take you right now." Leah said shoving me. That was it for me it was on for me. I jumped at her and tried to grab her but two sets of hands were holding me back. Jacob and Sam were holding Leah back.

"Let me go Sam!"

"Not until you calm down Lee-lee." Leah couldn't take Sam calling her by her nickname she got out of their holds and ran out of the door.

"LEAH! Come back will you, you know I didn't mean it." Sam yelled chasing after Leah. I finally calmed down enough for the hands to let me go. I too walked out the door, not looking back.

"BECCA, Becca come on come back Leah didn't mean those things." Seth yelled after me.

"No Seth if she thinks I am that bad she better not cross me again because next time you and Embry won't be there." I kept walking until I was sitting on the beach.

Seth's Pov

I can't believe Leah did that of all people, why the hell would she treat my imprint like shit. Becca means the world to me and Leah had to piss her off. I walk back to the house and Jacob is standing on the steps.

"Seth where is Becca?"

"I have no idea she walked off leaving me. I thought she need to cool off before I talk to her."

"You let her go out there by herself did you forget that there is a leech out for her."

"JACOB I REALLY DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT TOO, LEAH START AND NOW YOU I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE ANYMORE!" I yelled at Jacob. That is the last thing I remember before I phased.

"**Go away Seth I don't need you in my head too." Leah says.**

**"****Look Leah because of you Becca took off I don't even know where the hell she is. You had no right treating Becca that way." **

**"She deserved it she shouldn't have stuck her nose where it doesn't belong."**

**"Leah, Becca was protecting me because of the imprint we protect either other." **

**"Seth, Becca is going to end up hurting you she doesn't love you."**

**"You don't know what you are talking about you have imprinted yet. You wouldn't understand." **I phased out and headed towards the beach that is only place I can think without distracts like the rest of the pack. When I got there I could hear a soft cry coming from the sand. I walked a little more and I could see it was Becca. I breathe a sigh of relief; I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Seth?" she whispered.

"Yes Becca?" I said softly. I don't want to scare her.

"Your mad aren't you?" She whispered quietly.

"Not at you sweetie at Leah yes, mad doesn't even say it."

"You shouldn't pick me over your sister."

"Becca I love my sister dearly but I don't love her as much as I love you."

"You don't mean that, you should love Leah more than me."

"No Becca I don't she is my family but you are my imprint and I love you more than life itself."

"Seth do you have any idea what you are saying. I mean Leah is your sister and I am just pale face human girl. I am nothing compare to your family."

"Becca you don't see yourself very clearly. Come on let's head back before Jacob freaks out on the wrong person." We got up and we head back towards Sam and Emily's house. We are walking hand in hand. When we get there Bella is pacing around looking worried. She turns to see us and rush over to Becca and grabs her in a hug.

"Oh thank god you are okay."

"Bella I am fine I was just down at the beach."

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't."

"It's time for us to go home." Becca nodded her head. She let me go and walk over to Emily.

"Emily I am sorry for my outburst early it was uncalled for."

"You don't need to say sorry sweetie it was Leah's fault." Emily grabbed Becca in a hug. Becca walked back over to me and hugged me.

"Will you walk me out Seth?"

"Of course Becca." I grab her hand and we walk out of the house. We walk over to Bella's truck Becca leaned against it and I put my hands on her waist. I looked into her eyes. She leaned in closer to me and pressed her lips to mine and kissed me softly. She pulled back and her cheeks we slightly pink. Bella and Jacob came out. Becca hugged me.

"I love you Seth." Becca whispered in my ear I could feel her warm breathe on my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Bye Seth." I waved bye to her. Jacob came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Seth." I followed Jacob back into the house. I can't believe that Becca told me that she loves me. This day has gotten better since Leah's outburst. I am completely happy now.


	6. Chapter 5

Becca's Pov

The next morning I got up and got ready for school, I wonder who is going to follow us to school today yesterday it was Paul and Quil who followed us. I have a feeling that is going to be Leah and someone else. I swear if Leah says one word to me I am going to kill her, Seth's sister or not. Nobody talks to me like that. After mom and dad left it were just I and Bella sitting in the kitchen. Bella looked up at me from her Wuthering Heights book.

"Are you going to tell me what happen last night?" Bella said to me.

"What's there to say I went for a walk?"

"Becca you know what I am talking about."

"Actually I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do the fact that you got into a fight with a wolf. Of all the wolves it had to Leah. What were you thinking Becca?"

"I was thinking that she could be talking about you, me, Seth and Jacob the way she was. I wasn't going to sit around and let her bad mouth you the way she was. I kind of lost my temper last. I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it to happen the way it did. I don't know what came over me last night."

"You don't know what came over you last night! Becca please spare this shit and tell me why the hell you would start a fight with a she wolf?"

"I know I don't even remember getting up from the table."

"Come on we are skipping school today."

"Where are we going?"

"To La Push, I need to talk to Sam about all of this or even Jacob." Bella grabbed me and pulled me out of the kitchen towards the front of the house, she grabbed our jackets and her truck keys.

"What if I don't want to go to La Push it's not like I'll get to see Seth or anything."

"You're going and that is finally I don't care if you see Seth or not but you are going." That was the last thing out of Bella's mouth before she shoved me into the cab of her truck and slammed the door. I can't believe she is dragging me to La Push on a school day, just because I lost my temper last night. I can't wait until Bella's truck finally dies because the thing is way too slow for me. That is something I am going to have to ask dad about if I can get my driver's license I mean I so tired of having to have Bella and or Jacob drive me everywhere.

"Bella you think you teach me how to drive?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know I was just thinking maybe if I got my license than I wouldn't have to have you drive me everywhere or Jacob for that matter."

"Well first things firsts you need to get your learners permit so I can teach you how to drive. Second you need to ask mom and dad if it's okay, and third you are not driving my driving my truck. The best way to prove to mom and dad that you are ready for that responsible is get a job and save your money when they see that than they will know you are ready."

"But Bella I don't know if I can find a job."

"Look we are a little under staffed at the Newton's why don't you apply there."

"I guess I could give it a shot." Bella drove until we were in La Push. She turned down the same dirt road that leads to Sam and Emily's house. When we reach the drive way Jacob was walking out of the woods. When he heard Bella's truck he stopped and looked at us in confusion.

"Hey Bella what are guys doing here I thought you would be in school?" Jacob said opening Bella's door.

"We are but I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Hey Jacob do you think one of the pack members could take me to school?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Becca just go in and ask Embry and Jared to take you to school." Jacob said to me, while Bella gave me a dirty look. I hopped out of the truck and made my way into Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey Becca what a nice surprise." Emily said smiling at me.

"Hey Emily, I just came to get Embry and Jared got to have a way to school somehow." I said laughing.

"Well they are in the living room but be careful Leah is in there."

"Thanks Emily." I smiled at her and made my way to the living where I spotted Embry and Jared on the couch.

"Hey Embry do you and Jared mind take me to school Bella is going to be spending the day down here and I would like to go to school?"

"Yeah sure Becca say no more we'll take you." Embry said to me.

"Thanks guys."

"Anything for you Swan." Jared said passing me. Turned to leave the house when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see…..

"Seth."

"Becca what are you doing here I thought you would be in school?"

"That is where I am going right now I had to come and get Embry and Jared because Bella is spending the day down here today."

"Will I see you later?"

"Yeah I'll come back after school."

"Okay I'll see you then." But before I could say anything Jared yells at me.

"Yo Swan. You coming or do we have to drag you from the house?"

"I'm coming Jared. I'll see you later Seth." I say blushing. I step around Seth and make my way out of the house Bella and Jacob are still talking and make my way over to the car waiting for me with the two pack members in it. I get in the back seat and Jared pulls out of the drive way.

"So Swan what got into last night you looked like you were going to kill Leah." Jared asked heading towards forks.

"I don't know what got into me last honestly Jared."

"Whatever it was I want to see more of it Swan I have never seen you or Bella like that before."

"That is why Bella is in La Push and I am stuck with you two today."

"What do you mean 'that is why Bella is in La Push'?"

"I mean Bella is talking to Jacob and Sam to see if they might know why I snipped like I did."

"Oh well I think it's where you have been hanging around a bunch of anger wolves."

"Maybe you are right maybe that is why I have been snipping lately."

"It could also be because of what happen in your bed room when that leech tried to make you his lunch, I wouldn't worry about it Becca Jared and I like this new look of you." Embry said to me.

"Thanks Embry. I mean I just couldn't take Leah running her mouth about Bella and Seth like that and just something inside me snipped and I blew up on Leah, I felt so hot and with every word she said to me I grew hotter." Jared and Embry shared a look. Embry turn around in his seat and placed a hand on my head. "What the hell are you doing Embry?"

"Just seeing something. Don't worry about it." He replied. He was whispering to Jared about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. We made it to the school before the first bell rang I hopped out of the car and headed into my first class. I made just in time and took my seat. Just before class started.

Bella's Pov

I am in La push with Jacob it has been about hour since Becca left to go to school. Jacob is on the phone with his dad asking him what could have set Becca off the way she did. I am sitting in Sam and Emily's living room Seth is worried about Becca like always. Quil is well-being Quil, Leah is being her same bitchy self. I still don't know why Leah and Becca would be at each other's throat the way they were last night. Seth's cell phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts.

"What Jared shouldn't you be watching Becca's school?" Seth answered his phone.

"What do you mean Becca has a fever? Hold on I'll get Sam, just hold on Jared."

"Seth what do mean by 'Becca has a fever'?"

"That is what I would like to know Bella that is what Jared is telling me." Seth said taking off to go find Sam. Now I am worried Becca was fine when she left this morning to come to La Push. Jacob was finally off the phone with his dad. I looked at him.

"Jacob, Jared just called and said that Becca has a fever, she was fine when we left this morning."

"Did he say how hot she was?"

"No Seth took his phone to Sam."

"Well this is just fucking perfect this is just what we need."

"Jacob what does all this mean?"

"Dad has a theory to it all but I kind of wanted to tell you with Becca here and have him explain."

"You know we can always get Becca out of school."

"Yeah I think that would be best."

"Seth and I will go get her she can keep clam with Seth around."

"Just be careful."

"I will and I love you."

"I love you too." I left and went to find Seth he was standing next to Sam.

"Seth let's go were going to get Becca." Seth hurried to my truck and got in before I even made it to the driver's side and got in. We pulled out of the driver way and head for Forks. At the speed my truck was going it was a miracle it made it there.

"Alright Seth this is what I am going to do, I am going to go into the office and tell them we have a family emergency and I want you to stay here just in case well you know what I mean. I'll be back soon." I hopped out of the truck cab and headed for the front office when I got there Mrs. Miller was busy typing away on her computer. She looked up when I walked into the office.

"Miss Swan what can I do for you?"

"I need to take my sister home we have a family emergency."

"Hope everything is alright. Just sign the sign out book and I will page for her." I did as she asked and I stood there and wait for Becca to show up. When Becca did and she realized I was the one getting her from school she got pissed.

"Let's go we need to get to Billy's now."

"Alright just don't fucking push Bella damn your worse than dad or mom."

"And watch your mouth mom and dad raised us better than that."

"Whatever Bella." I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the building and out to my truck where Seth is wait for us. Becca got to the passenger side as I got to the driver's side we got in at the same time. Becca looked pissed and this is not good. I had to hurry and get Becca back to La Push.

"So what is this family emergency that we have to get to Billy's so fast."

"You'll find our when you get there."

"Fine." The drive to Billy's was quiet and Becca was clam because of Seth being near her and wasn't too surprising to find them staring at each other the whole way there. Once I pulled up in the drive way of Jake's little red house Becca and Seth jumped out. I got out and walked to the house before I could even make it to the pouch Jacob grabs me in a tight hug.

"Jake…..can't…breathe." I gasped.

"Oh sorry." He said letting me go and setting me on my feet again.

"It's okay Jake." I say smiling at him. We made our way into the house and Becca and Seth were sitting on the couch Billy was sitting by Becca checking her head to see how bad the fever was.

"Becca have you been feeling any aches or pains or just hurting all over?" Billy asked her.

"Not really. Why?"

"Oh no reason just wondering sweetheart."

"Becca why don't you and Seth go for a walk before Seth has patrol?" Jake offered.

"Okay come on Seth." Becca and Seth got up and walked out of the house and then it was just Jake, Billy and I.

"So what do you think it is Billy?" I asked.

"Either she is sick or someone has lied to that girl all her life and she is phasing into a wolf."

"What the hell do we do?"

"We keep a close eye on her that is all we can do. Oh and don't let her get upset or made easily." Before I can say anything there is howl and Jake is out the door before I can do anything. I run after Jake but I was stopped by Embry and Paul.

"Will two let me go please I have to make sure Becca is alright."

"No Bella we can't we have alpha orders to keep you safe."

"Why would I be in danger in the first place?"

"Becca phased and she is very anger right now."

"What how can that be?"

"We don't know but you might want to know what set her off."

"What or should I say who set my little sister off?"

"Leah was bad mouthing her again and she just snipped again." I have to get to my sister somehow. But how do I get past Fido and rover. But I couldn't do anything because Jacob came from the beach carrying a crying Becca in his arms with a towel wrapped around her. Becca is crying into Jacob's chest.

"What did I do that was so wrong?!" Becca cried into Jacob's chest.

"Becca you really need to calm down before you phase again." Jacob said sweetly to her. Seth was coming up behind them looking all sad.  
"Seth how could you let Leah make Becca angry!?"

"I didn't mean it I turned my back for a min and Leah was all over Becca, I told Leah to leave her alone and then the shaking started and I tried to calm Becca down but she growled at me, and then bam she phased into a red and sliver wolf she ran off when she saw my face and knew what had happen. I am so sorry that this happen. I don't understand it, why is Becca a wolf like the me and the rest of the pack?"

"I don't know Seth but I am going to go find out what is going on, Let Jacob know that I will be back soon I am going to go talk to my dad." I ran off to my truck and sped the whole way to the police station. When I got there I jumped out and hurried in.

"Bella look how grown up you look where is your sister at?" Officer Carrell asked me.

"She is with some friends." Well it wasn't a total lie.

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to my dad if he isn't too busy."

"Sure you know where his office is."

"Thanks officer Carrell."

"No problem Bella and call me Carl."

"Sure thing Carl." I hurried to my dad's office and when I got there I didn't bother knocking I just walked in.

"Bella?"

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something and I just want you to hear me out okay please don't get mad at me or Becca I just want to know the truth that is all."

"Okay."

"I have notice some changes in Becca that never happen to me when I was her age. Like she is a lot angrier than I did and she has blue eyes that are almost teal and mom has blue eyes and me and you have brown eyes there is no way for her to have the eyes she has. Plus her hair is a lot darker than any of ours. Look dad what I am trying to ask is, is Becca or even better are either of us adopted?"

"Yes. You and Becca both are adopted. Look Bella we were going to tell you but I didn't know when the right would be and we love you both very much like you were our own. Bella please don't hate me or Renee we care so much about you."

"Dad I could never hate you. But I would like to know who are parents and are they Native American?"

"Your mother died giving birth to you. You and Becca have the same father your father is Joshua Uley and you are Sam Uley's little sisters. Becca on the other had her mother didn't want her because she had one child already and couldn't take care of her along with a toddler."

"Thanks dad. I have to go I left Becca with Jake and Billy."

"Okay if you want you and Becca can stay in La Push; spend some time with Sam. Get to know each other."

"I'll talk to Sam and call you and let you know."

"Okay bye Bella Love you."

"Love you too dad." I left and sped all the way back to La Push. Instead of going back to Jake's I went to Sam and Emily's house. I walked in and Jared and Quil and we playing a video game and Leah had her nose in a book. Sam was sitting on the couch talking to Emily.

"Sam can I have a word with you?"

"You thing Bella." I walked outside and off the pouch and into the yard.

"What do you need Bella?"

"How long have you known?"

"Known what Bella?"

"That Becca and I are your sisters."

"You're my what?"

"We are your sister's our dad is Joshua Uley."

"How can that be? If my dad is your dad than you should be a wolf just like me."

"I can't explain it Sam I am just telling you what Charlie told me. Did you know that Becca phased today?"

"Wow I have two sisters."

"Sam you know you said that out loud right?"

"Oops I didn't mean too."

"You think you could come with me to tell Becca she really needs to know this."

"Yeah sure." We got in my truck and drove over to Jake's house. Jake was outside when we got there. Sam and I jumped out of the truck and went over to Jake.

"How is she doing?"

"She is asleep right now Seth finally got her to calm down enough and she fell asleep."

"Jake we need to talk to you but first I need to talk to Billy." I said walking past him and into the house. Billy was sitting in the living room.

"Billy we need to talk."

"I knew this was coming."

"How long have you known that Becca and I were Sam's sisters?"

"Since Charlie and Renee adopted you two."

"So for eighteen years."

"Yeah I just never thought that Becca would phase."

"Well she did and I asked Charlie about Becca and I." I felt really hot and I was shaking.

"Bella believe me when I say Charlie and Renee keeping it from you and Becca was for the best. Joshua Uley was never a good man, not even to Sam. So when your mother died the hospital asked him if he would care for you and he said he didn't want you so they put you up to be adopted I called Charlie and told him and he and Renee went and did what they could to get you and they got you; I never seen them to so happy in all the time that I have known them. Then Becca's mother had one other child and couldn't care for her let alone for Paul too."

Holy shit Paul was Becca's brother. The shaking was getting worse Jake came in a pulled me out dragged me to the woods. I felt really hot and I felt like my body was going to ripe into pieces.

"Bella sweetie you need to calm down or you're going to phase." Jake said in a calming voice. I heard ripping of clothes and I looked down and I had paws.

Holy hell I am damn wolf well this day just gets better and better. Not.

**_ Jake-Bella are you okay?_**

**_Bella-Yeah I think I am._**

**_Sam-Bella you need to calm down so you can phase back._**

**_Bella-I don't know if I can I am way to upset about this whole thing."_**

**_Sam-you need to think of something that makes you calm._**

**_Bella-Okay I'll try. _**

I started to think of all the times Jake and I hung out and before everything got so fucked up. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground naked Jake came over to me with a blanket and wrapped it around me. Sam and Jake walked me back to his house and right past Billy.

"Let me guess she phased too."

"Yeah dad she did all this stuff was way to upsetting for her." Jake took me into his room and sat me down on his bed and went to his dresser and dug out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt he hand them to me and left the room. Once I was dressed walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch I didn't look at Sam, Billy or Jake. I was too upset to look at them there is no way in hell this is really happen. I am just going to wake up the next morning and it all be a horrible dream or a nightmare. How the hell am I going to tell Charlie that Becca and I need to move to La Push to live near the pack? That isn't going to go over very well.

My life has turned into a living nightmare.


	7. Chapter 6

Jacob's Pov

This can't be happen first Becca phased and now Bella phases. Bella is sitting on the couch. She won't look at me or Sam. This can't be good. Seth is in Rachel's room with Becca who is still asleep. Why are they wolves I don't get it. I thought Charlie and Renee are Bella and Becca's Parents I have known them all my life. I look at Sam and he looks at Billy and he looks at Bella.

"Would anybody like to tell me what is going on? I asked.

"Jacob I think you need to sit down and I will explain everything." My dad says to me. I go to the couch and sit down next to Bella.

"So you know about Bella and Becca phasing. Well the only way that they can do that is because they are Quileute."

"But how can that be? Neither Charlie nor Renee are Quileute."  
"That is true they aren't but Bella and Becca's real parents are Quileute."

"What do you mean Becca and Bella real Parents are Quileute; I thought Charlie and Renee were their parents?"

"No son they are not Becca's mother is Anna Lahote. She couldn't raise both Becca and Paul."

"So you're telling me that Paul is Becca's older brother. So who is her father?"

"Joshua Uley. The same for Bella he is the father of both the girls."

"So that means Sam your Bella and Becca's brother?"

"Yeah I am so I think we need have a pack meeting because this is going to confuse a lot of the member's. But before we do that I think we need to tell Becca and Paul they are brother and sister."

"Hell I am confused like hell right now. Dad, if Bella and Becca are Quileute than how come they are pale?"

"Well Jake I have a theory to that it was their wolves blending them in with the people they were with. Once the truth came out they started to change. If you haven't noticed but Bella doesn't look like a pale seventeen year old girl." I looked at Bella and Billy was right her skin is darker and her hair is longer and looks almost black. She was beautiful.

"Who is Bella mother?"

"Her name was Elizabeth Clearwater. She died giving birth to Bella and Joshua is didn't want to care for her so they put Bella up to be adopted."

"Well this just gets better and better." Bella finally spoke.

"I am sorry sweetie." I say while I hug her. I really hope things get better for Bella and Becca.

Becca's Pov

This can't be happening to me. How the hell am I wolf Charlie and Renee are my parents unless I am adopted. But why would they lie to me all these years? I am awake now and I can hear people talking in the living room. Seth is asleep on the other bed in the room. I try my best I could to hear what they were saying but I couldn't make anything out. I got up and walked out of the room and went into the living. Paul, Bella, Jacob, Sam and Uncle Billy were sitting around. They must have heard me come into the room because they all looked at me.

"What's going on?"

"Becca I need to talk to you, please come and sit down." I walked over to Bella and sat down next to her and looked at her and then around the room.

"Geez you guys are acting like I am a vampire or something." I looked at their faces and they all seemed sad.

"Becca you know you're a wolf but your probably wondering why that is aren't you?"

"Yeah I am actually."  
"Becca we are adopted and Charlie and Renee aren't our real parents. My mother died giving birth to me and well yours couldn't care for you and your brother. What I am trying to say is you have two brothers and they are in this room, but Becca please don't be mad at anyone. What happen to us was for the best and just think, you always asked mom and dad if we could have a little brother. But now you have two brothers who love you very much." Bella explained to me. I looked around the room at the three men in the room. I knew it wasn't Jacob because there is no way Billy would have let Sarah give me up. I looked at Paul and he was smiling at me like he had finally lost his last screw. Than it clicked Paul is one of my brothers but that means my other brother has to be Sam. Holy hell this isn't happen. When they realized they I had figured it out they both nodded at me.

"How hell are you both my brother's?"

"Well you're my sister by our mother Anna Lahote, who knows about you knowing and is welling to get to know you." Paul said to me.

"And you're my sister because you, I, and Bella are related by our Father Joshua Uley. That is how we are both you're brothers." Sam explained to me.

"You see Becca Joshua Uley was never a good man to any of you not even Sam. He only thought of himself. He never cared what happen to you or Bella let alone Sam."

"So you're telling me that my mother didn't want me and neither did my own father." My life is so fucked up. I got up and ran out of the house and into the woods. I took my clothes off and phased. I didn't want to hear any more of this. It's so fucked up. I was running when I smelt something awful, I followed the scent until I found the reason. It was a red eyed leech. I let out a massive howl. Then the next thing I know there was hell of a lot of voices in my head.

**_Jacob-What is wrong? Becca was that you who howled?_**

**_Becca-Yeah it was me. I have a leech over here. I am not moving until I have some back up._**

**_Bella-don't move we are coming where are you?_**

I showed them where I was.

**_Paul-hot damn my little sister has her first leech. Way to go little sis._**

**_Sam-you know Paul she is my little sister too._**

**_Seth-nice work sweetie._**

**_Jacob-we are almost there don't move until we are there Becca._**

**_Becca-thanks guys and I won't move Jacob_**

**_Jared-Swan got her first leech. Hell it was weeks before I got mine. Trying to out show me Swan._**

**_Becca-No Jared I am not I was out for a run and found it._**

**_Embry-damn the new pup is out beating all of us._**

**_Paul and Sam- Hey that is my sister you're talking about._**

**_Jacob-Becca we are coming up behind you take your chance now._**

I ran at the bloodsucker and took him down and started to ripe him to pieces he was screaming out in pain. The others joined and help tear him to pieces.

**_Jacob-nice work Becca, you got your first leech. _**

**_Quil-I don't think he was alone I have a scent heading north._**

**_Jacob-Becca, Jared, Sam, Paul go we will finish here and catch up. _**

We all ran to catch up with Quil and when we close. The other couldn't find but I did and started to follow it.

**_Becca-guys this way the scent is this way._**

**_Sam-Becca we can't smell anything are you sure?_**

**_Becca-yeah I can smell it the leech went this way._**

They caught up with me and we found the source of the stink.

**_Paul-Becca be careful._**

**_Becca-Paul quit worrying I have this._**

**_Jacob-we are about to catch up. Sam, Becca, Quil, Jared, Paul go around and get it from the left side. Everybody else is with we will take her from the right. _**

We all ran to the left side of the leech.

**_Jacob-Go Becca you are nearer to the leech take her._**

Ran and launched myself at the leech but she moved and I hit a tree.

**_Jacob-Becca you alright?_**

**_Becca-Yeah I am fine. Go get her before she gets away._**

**_Jacob-Seth stay with Becca._**

**_Seth- Sure thing Jake. _**

I went to stand up but I fell back down Seth came over to me whining.

**_Seth-Your hurt aren't you?_**

**_Becca- Yeah I think I am._**

**_Seth-Jacob, Becca is hurt she can't get up. _**

**_Jacob-Just stay with her the leech got away. We'll be there soon. Becca try to phase back._**

**_Becca-I'll try to Jake._**

I thought about all the good times I had with Bella and Seth before everything happened. The next thing I know I am laying on the ground naked and Seth has phased back and helping me get dressed. Seth dressed me without opening an eye at me until I had clothes on. Jacob, Bella, Sam, and Paul showed up. Sam started to look me over everywhere. He touch my right leg and I just about punched him.

"Let's get her to Billy's and I'll call Old Quil and have him look her over. Sorry Becca but no more phasing for a while. Sam said. Sam picked me up and carried me to Billy's house he put me on the couch and then Jacob called Old Quil to come and look me over and check to see what is hurt on me. I laid there and Jacob, Bella, Paul and Sam were in the kitchen Seth was sitting was sitting on the floor. There was a knock on the door and Seth jumped up and answered it. An older man walked in he had long grey hair he had some braids in it.

"Hello Becca I am Old Quil. So what happen besides the fact that you hit a tree?"

"Um...I tried to stand up but I fell back down and I think it's my right leg. Stupid bloodsucker moved when I jumped at her."

"Okay let's have a look." Old Quil moved to my right leg and started to feel around on it he got to my knee and tried to bend my leg I screamed out in pain. Sam and Paul were in the room before Bella and Jacob could get to me.

"Just as I thought."

"What, what is wrong with my leg?"

"You have dislocated your knee. I am going to have to pop back into place. It may hurt more now than it did when you first hurt because you have already started to heal."

"Okay let's get it over with." Old Quil grabbed my knee and with one swift jerk he popped it back into place. Screamed out in pain. Old Quil tuned to Jacob.

"Jacob I need you got out to my car in the trunk is a knee brace and pair of crouches. Bring them in for me please."

"Sure, Sure." Jacob walked out of the house and was back in no time carrying the knee brace and crouches. Old Quil got out a wrap out of the bag he brought in with him and wrapped my knee and put the brace on it.

"Okay little lady just be more careful and no phasing for at least three days. See everybody tonight at the bonfire tonight." With that Old Quil left.

"Well that was hell. Can someone help me up I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh she is so your sister Paul. You said something like that when you got hurt the first time but I was I need food."

"Hello I am still here and I need to pee." They all laughed at me. Paul came over and got my crouches and helped me stand with them I made my way to the bathroom. I can't believe it I am a wolf and I got my first leech today. This is the best day of my life. I got done in the bathroom and came out and made my way out to the living room very slowly. When I got there I got the shock of my life. My 'mom and dad' were standing in the living room.

"Becca what happen to you?" Renee asked me.

"Oh this I was playing football with Sam and Paul and I tripped and dislocated my knee. I'll be fine." I lied. Paul came over to me and helped me on to the couch. He was fixing a pillow behind my back.

"Nice lie sis." Paul whispered low enough that only I heard. I smiled at him. Sam came out of the kitchen with a plate and glass of milk for me. He handed them to me.

"We came to talk to you and Bella." Charlie finally spoke up.

"Well here we are talk we are listening." I said tearing the crust off my sandwich.

"You're not mad about the whole being adopted thing are you because we are so very sorry?"

"No I am not mad. What about you Bella you're not mad are you?" Bella shook her head.  
"Thank goodness for that." Said Renee.

"But I am going to say this once and only once. I am going to stay down here for a while I want to get to know my brothers and my birth mother, you both have had me for sixteen years it's time I spend some time with them let them get to know me. I will come home one day just not any time soon."

"If that is what you wish. Just one thing where will you be staying so I can call you and check on you?" I looked at Paul and Sam.

"She will be going back and forth between mine and Paul house that way we get equal time with her." Sam told Renee.

"Alright so if it's alright with you both Sam, Paul I would like to call Becca when I can." Renee spoke to both Paul and Sam.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Sam said.

"Yeah that is alright." Paul said.

"Well we better go." Charlie said. The both of them came over and hugged me. They went over to Bella and hugged her and said their goodbyes.

"Thank to fuck that is over."

"You sure you her aren't twins she starts acting like you more and more each minute." Sam said to Paul.

"Hey I can hear you." I had finished my lunch and Seth took my dishes to the kitchen. "Hey Seth let's go down to the beach I need to get away from my knuckle head brothers for a while."

"Hey that isn't very nice little sister." Paul said.

"Oh take a damn joke bro." I laughed as Seth helped me stand getting my crouches. "Be back later."

"I still think she gets her smart mouth from your side of the family." Sam said laughing.

Paul's Pov

I raced home to tell my mom that would have company. When I got home there was a car in the driveway I didn't know. I rush into the house to find a man sitting with my mom I looked between the two of them.

"Mom who is this?" I asked pointing at the man.

"Paul this is Joshua Uley he is Sam's father." Well that set me off.

"YOU STAY THE HELL WAY FROM MY SISTER OR SO HELP I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Wait what do you mean sister? Anna you never told me you had another child." He said looking at me and my mom in shock.

"Yes Joshua I have another child and so do you. Her name is Rebecca Swan but everybody calls her Becca. I couldn't care for her and Paul at the same time so I let the Swans adopt her. She knows everything now. She knows that you are her father and that Sam is her brother. My Paul has been with her most of the day."

"That is impossible. You're telling me that I have three children Sam, Bella and now Becca."

"Yes that is correct. Becca, Sam and Bella have already said that they don't want you in their lives."

"AND YOU BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM AS WELL I AM WARNING YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT TAKE ONE STEP NEAR MY SISTER AND I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL!" I yelled.

"Paul! That is enough from you. Now why have you come home Paul. I thought said you were spending the day with Becca?"

"I was but I came to tell you that Becca has planned to stay in La Push she can get to know you and me and Sam. She will be going back and forth between our home and Sam's."

"Oh well I will make up the spare room for her."

"Well I am going to go I need to have a word with Sam. Oh and mom be careful Becca hurt her knee today so I will have to carry her up and down the stairs."

"That is fine dear. You have a good day with Becca."

"Yeah see ya." I was out the door and heading back towards Billy's where Sam should be with Bella and Jacob. Once I was there I ran in and everybody looked at me shocked.  
"Sam we need to talk NOW!"

"Okay keep your undies on." Sam and I walked outside.

"We have a fucking huge problem."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Joshua is back."

"Fuck does he know about Bella and Becca."

"He knows they are his kids but he doesn't know they are wolves. He also got an ear full from him I told him to stay the hell way from them."

"Maybe he will leave them alone. But we need to keep an eye on the girls. If he comes near me I can deal with him myself. Come on we should go get Becca and Seth before he gets to her." Sam said. Sam was right as long as Becca was out he could get to her and she isn't allowed to phase for a while. So she has no way to get away from him.

Becca's Pov

Seth and I are sitting down at the beach. Laughing and having fun. I am so happy nothing could ruin this. I am happy now that I have two brothers' that love me and care for me. But they can be knuckleheads, mainly Paul but I don't care. I am a wolf and I caught my first vamp today. The feeling you get when you are running in wolf form feels amazing. I never thought you could feel that good. Seth is skipping rocks and I am sitting on a piece of wood.

"Hello beautiful." I looked around and found a man with tan skin and dark hair and dark eyes they almost look like Sam's eyes.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked looking at the man.

"More importantly is who are you?" The man asked me.

"What's it to you who I am?"

"Well I am looking for someone and you might be them."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My daughter she has a hurt knee like you and you look just like her."  
"Well I can assure you I am not her."

"How do you know you don't even know her name?"

"What is her name?"

"Becca her last name is either Lahote or Uley."

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but my name is Becky."

"Oh well I am sorry to disturb you. I should go."

"Nice talking to you."

"Yes it was nice to meet you Becky." After that the man left and my two knucklehead brothers came running down the beach. Paul started to search every inch of me.

"Paul what the hell are you doing you birdbrain?"

"Just making sure you're not hurt or anything."

"Could be any more stupid, you act like I can't take care of myself."

"I know you can it's just that there are something's that we worry about."

"If you are talking about that strange man that was just here talking to me no need to worry he doesn't know who I am."

"Why do you know who he is?" Sam asked.

"No but he was looking for me."

"How do you know that?" Paul asked me.

"He said he was looking for his daughter Becca and either her last name was Lahote or Uley. But I told him my name was Becky."

"Damn motherfucker I told him to stay away!" Paul yelled.

"Paul calm down you don't need to get upset. He didn't bother or harm me."

"She is right Paul. Come on Becca we need to get back Bella is going to help Emily with bonfire food." Sam said to me helping me get up. Once I was up Seth, Sam, Paul and I made our way off the beach. We headed towards Billy's. Jacob and Bella were already outside waiting for us.  
"We're going to run to Emily we'll meet you there." Jacob informed us. Before they could go Paul helped me into Bella's truck. Bella got in and we drove to Emily's. I just hope Leah isn't there I don't feel like getting into a fight not with a hurt knee and all. I wonder if Sam has told Emily about Bella and me. I hope he hasn't I want to be there when he tells her and see her reaction to it. I wonder what that man at the beach wanted with me he did look like I knew him but I didn't I have never seen him in the whole life. Well I guess it's time to ask twenty questions to my brothers they sure knew something. I just don't know what they know. Bella seems a lot happier since this whole we are adopted thing went down.

"Bella why do you seem happier since we phased?"

"Well I have always wanted to do what Jacob does."

"Huh? You mean you have always wanted to be a wolf?"

"No not that, Jacob talks about the speed and everything and how much fun it is to run at the speeds they go and now we get to do it too. I have always wanted know what it felt like."

"So how much fun was it for to get a leech today?"

"No as much fun as was watching you take down you're first leech. I am so proud of you I never thought that we turning into giant dogs would be so good for you."

"Thanks Bella I really didn't mean to run up on that leech today. I just went for a run to clear my head about everything that was happening and I caught the smell and I followed my instincts."

"You know that Uncle Billy is really proud of you too he never thought that little Becca could catch a leech on her first day."

"Uh…Thanks I guess." I strange look on my face Bella looked at me funny.

"Those are his words not mine. You said that to him. Just wait until Sam tells Emily what has been going on today. Just make sure you have your fingers ready to plug your ears, because she is going to scream."

"Thanks for the warning." We arrived at Sam's and Emily's Paul came over and helped me out of the truck instead of putting me down carried me into the house as I past Emily and Quil and Jared I waved at them and smiled. Emily looked shocked that Paul was being nice to me.

"Paul Lahote have you lost your damn mind?" Emily asked completely shocked.

"No. why would you think I lost my mind." Paul answered putting me on the couch. But before Emily could answer Paul, Sam stepped in.

"Emily we have something to tell you." Sam said to Emily.

"What is going on Becca has an injury, Paul is being nice and the rest of the pack looked annoyed at Becca?"

"We'll explain everything." Bella said stepping up next to Emily.

"Everybody else outside this won't take long." Jacob ordered.

"Like hell I am going anywhere this has to do with my Imprint!" Seth tells Jacob.  
"Fine, but everybody else out now." Jacob said making his way into the living followed by Seth, Bella, Sam and Emily.

"Now would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Emily said to everyone in the room.

"Well here is the thing Becca and I are adopted Charlie and Renee are not our real parents." Bella said to Emily. She looked really confused.

"So do you know who your parents are then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah my mom is Anna Lahote and my dad is Joshua Uley. You see Emily my mom couldn't raise both Paul and I so she had to give me up. But as you know Joshua Uley was not a good man to any of his children not Sam, me or Bella. If that was the case Bella and I wouldn't have been put up to be adopted." I explained to Emily.

"Hold on just a damn minute so you're telling me that you, Sam, Bella and Paul are all siblings?"

"Yes. But there is more to it than that. As for my knee I kind of hurt it chasing a leech."

"Whoa wait a minute you know how dangerous that is you could have been killed. You're only human. Sam why didn't you stop her?"

"I would have if it wasn't for the fact that she is a wolf. Like the rest of the pack and Bella." Sam explained to Emily.

"How….How the hell is that even possible?"

"Well-being Sam's sister's that means Becca and I have the wolf gene and Becca has it twice as much as I do because she is Paul's sister." Bella explained.

"How did you find out that you guys were adopted? Emily asked looking between Bella and me.

"Well when Becca first Phased I went and asked Charlie if we were adopted and he said yes and told me that our father was Joshua Uley." Bella answered. Than out of nowhere Emily looked from Bella to me to Sam and Paul.

"OH MY GOD!" That is all that came out of Emily's mouth. She was up in seconds jumping up and down. Now I know what Bella was talking about when she said that would need earplugs.

"Emily calm down." Sam said grabbing her from behind. She settled down after a few minutes.  
"Okay now that is out in the open how about we get started on that food for the bonfire?" Bella said. Getting up and heading to the kitchen followed by Emily. Jacob walked outside to get the pack to come back inside. Jared had come in and sat down next me. I was now in between Seth and Jared.

"I still can't believe you got your first leech Swan."

"She just got lucky that is all." Leah sneered from the other side of the room.

"Luck has nothing to with it. My girl is just good at her job." Seth defended me.

"Yeah right than why is she the only one who is hurt out of the whole pack. She was just lucky that she got her first leech today." Leah fumed back at Seth.

"Because she took an alpha order to go at the leech and the leech moved and she hit a tree. Leah just leave Becca be. I honestly think you are jealous of Becca." Seth sneered at his sister.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob yelled at the fighting pack members. Everybody in the room turned and looked at Jacob. "Yes Becca got her first leech and yes she is a new wolf. All that matters right now is that we got the leech off of our land. Now we need to talk patrols." There is no reason for me to hear about the patrols because I can't phase for three days. I nudge Jared and when he looks at me. I mouth 'bathroom' to him. He nods to me and helps me stand so I can go to the bathroom. Once I was done in the bathroom I went to the kitchen. I sat on one of the bar stools.

"Emily is there anything I can help with?" I asked settling down on the seat.

"Sweetie shouldn't you be resting?" Emily said looking up from her bowel.

"I'm fine and I really don't want to be in there with them talking about patrols. It's to upsetting knowing that I can't phase for three days."

"Oh sweetie I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Emily. It's that stupid redhead leech's fault for moving out of the way."

"You'll get her next time sweetie, just worry about getting better so you can get her the next time the pack runs across her." Emily smiled at me. Paul came up behind me laying an arm across my shoulders.

"Hey Bella could I use the truck, I need to run home really quick and I wanted to take Becca with me?"

"Yeah sure Paul, just be careful with my baby." Bella handed the keys to Paul. He turned to me and picked me up and carried me and my crouches out to the truck. He put me in and shut the door he came around to the driver's side and got in and we left Sam and Emily's.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we going home for?"

"Because mom has something for you, she called me and told me to bring you home."

"What is it Paul do you know?"

"Nope it's a surprise. We'll be there shortly so just relax okay." I just nodded at him. I watched as trees and houses pass by as we drove deeper into La Push. I didn't even notice that Paul had stopped the truck and was already out of the truck and opening my door and lifting me out. I looked at the house and it was bigger than Jakes but smaller than Sam's. It was a two story white house with red shudders and a red front door. The front door opened and there stood the women who gave me life. She looked just like Paul but she had my teal eyes. Well at least I know where I get my looks from, she had russet skin like Paul and her hair was long and dark it hung down her chest almost to her stomach. She gave Paul and me a smile.

"Becca I would like for you to meet our mom Anna. Mom this Becca." Paul said standing me up and holding me so I didn't have to stand on my bad leg.

"Nice to meet you."

"It's so good to see my little girl." Anna grabbed me in a hug and Paul didn't let me go so I didn't fall.

"Come on Becca let's get you inside." Paul said picking me back up and moved me into the house.

"Paul why don't you take Becca up and show her, her surprise."

"Sure mom." Paul said and carried me to the stairs. Once we were out of ear shot to Anna I had to ask Paul the question that has been bugging the hell out me.

"Paul does she know what we are?" I asked.

"That we are werewolves. Yes before Jake took over as alpha Sam had to tell her so she wouldn't think I was up to no good."

"So she knows I phased and what happen with my knee."

"Yeah she will put two and two together." Paul walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of a door. "Close your eyes Becca." I did as I was told and I heard the door open. "Okay open your eyes." I opened my eyes and my hand shot up to my mouth. My room was a light peach color with butterflies on the wall. I looked at my bed was a four poster with vines hanging on the posters. I had a white desk and with a laptop on the top of it. A set of dressers that was also white to match my desk. The whole room was beautiful. I was complete awe of the whole thing.

"Oh my god Paul it's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Mom does good work on girlie stuff."

"Yeah she does." I agreed.

"So do you like your room sweetie?"

"So very much it's beautiful. Thank you, but you didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to sweetie, anything for my daughter." I blushed at her words. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized that all of mine and Bella's stuff was still at Charlie and Renee's the only thing that I had with me was my book bag.

"Paul I have problem I don't have any clothes down here."

"Don't worry about we can go and get it." I nodded at him. Paul walked me over to my bed and sat me down on it. Anna came over to me and kneeled in front of me and she looked at me and then at Paul. She took a deep breath.

"Becca I know you are having a hard time with this. I won't blame you for being anger with me for putting you up the way I did. But you have to know that I did it so you could have a better life at the time we didn't have the money to raise you and Paul at the same time. I wanted you to have a better life than what Paul had to have. After I gave you up to Charlie and Renee I was depressed for years and every year your birthday came I would wish you would come back to me. Finally when Paul got old enough I told him, he had a little sister but I didn't tell him your name or anything. Than Seth Imprinted on you and Paul got a good look at your eyes he came home one day and told me about you and I knew it was you. I just had to wait until you started to phase and then the truth would come out. But you have to know that I have always loved you and I wanted you more than anything in my life, and now that I have you I will not let you go. Not again not ever again I finally have my family once again and I don't plan on letting it go." I had tears in my eyes, and so did Anna. I push the tears away. I reach over and grabbed Anna in a hug and she hugged me back. The phone rang and Anna let go of me and went to answer it. Paul came over and was rubbing my back. Anna walked back into the room and handed the phone to Paul. She mouthed 'Jacob' and Paul took the phone.

"Yeah Jake?" I could hear what Jacob talking about me and the bonfire.

"That is fine Jake. All of Bella and Becca's things are still at Charlie and Renee's and Becca has school tomorrow." I heard Jacob tell Paul to get me back to Sam and Emily's and that he and Seth would take us in the rabbit.

"Alright Jake we'll be there shortly." Paul hung up and gave the phone back to Anna. He walked over to me. "Come on Becca I have to get you back to your Imprint." He said picking me up and carried me down the stairs and out the front door to Bella's truck. He put me in the truck and before getting in he yelled bye to Anna. He got in the truck and started it. We pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Sam and Emily's house. I wonder how well see Charlie and Renee is going to go I just don't want a fight when we go to get our things from their house.

Just going to have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 7

Becca's Pov

Paul and I made it back to Sam and Emily's house. Jacob had already gotten his car and was waiting for us when we showed up. Seth helped me out of the truck and Bella grabbed my crouches out of the bed of her truck. We all got into the rabbit and Jacob took off towards Forks. Seth had his hand on my thigh trying to keep me clam the best way he knew. These next three days are going to be hell for me I can't shift and I am stuck on stupid crouches until Old Quil tells me I can shift again. I looked at Seth and he smiled at me to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. But how can everything I was leaving the only family I have ever known to another. A much bigger one, I really don't want to hurt Charlie and Renee by leaving them. Charlie will see Bella and me whenever he comes to La Push to see Billy. I really wish that they could know what was going on with us but the pack law states that you can't tell anybody about what you are or what is going on unless they are your imprint. We have been Alpha order not to tell anybody our little secret. Well my imprint knows everything as it is. He was there when I phased and he was there when I got my first leech and I get my first injury. Seth doesn't need to be told anything expect my birthday is. This isn't for a while not until April. Jacob pulled up out in front of what was my old home the only place I have known until I found out that I had two brothers and a mother I never knew existed. Now my whole life is turned upside by some wolf gene that was passed down to me from my mom and my no good father who didn't want me. Seth got out of the car and helped me out, Jacob handed me my crutches so I could walk.

We all made our way up to the house and when we got to the steps Bella took my crutches from me and I just about fall over when Jacob and Seth grabbed me. I swear I heard Bella growl at me for letting Jake touch me. We got up to the front door and Bella rang the doorbell. I could hear Renee and Charlie inside the house talking about they weren't expecting anybody, they didn't know who was at the door. We could hear them moving around inside the house. The door flew open and Charlie was standing there Renee was standing behind him.

"Bella, Becca what are you doing here should be with Sam and Paul?" Dad asked us.

"We need to get something's we don't have any clothes to wear to school." Bella explained to dad.

"You didn't have to ring the doorbell you could have just walked in Bella this is your home." Dad told Bella. We all walked into the house. I looked at the boys.

"You know Bella you could give me my crutches back so the boys can let me go." I said to my sister. Bella handed me my crutches and Jacob let me go and Seth kept an arm my waist.

"Do you want to go up to your room and get your things?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt to do that." I replied to Seth. Seth took my crutches from me and handed them to Jacob and picked me up and carried me upstairs to my old room. He sat me down on Bella's bed and went the closet to get a duffle bag out for my clothes.

"Which dresser is yours Becca?" Seth asked me.

"The one by the window." I said lying down on Bella's bed closing my eyes. I could hear Seth going through my dresser getting my things out and putting them in my duffle bag. The noises stopped and I felt a warm mouth leave kisses on my neck making their way up to my lips. When our lips crashed together I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck holding him to me. After a long while we broke apart and I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Seth's dark eyes. I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me. In that moment I realized that I had imprinted on Seth Clearwater. We are really meant to be together forever.

"Becca your eyes are the brightest teal I have ever seen. They were never like that before you phased."

"What are you talking about Seth my eyes aren't teal they are blue."

"Becca the first time I looked into your eyes they were blue, but now they are teal. Maybe we should talk to Jake about this."

"Maybe but let's wait until after the bonfire tonight, maybe after I get home from school tomorrow."

"Alright Becca let's go downstairs than we can wait for Bella to be ready." Seth picked me up and carried me downstairs into the living room he sat my bag down first than he sat me down on the couch. I looked up from Seth and over to where I thought my parents should have been. But they weren't there. I looked over at Jacob and moved his head towards the kitchen. I push myself off the couch and limp into the kitchen to find my father holding my mother while she cried on his shoulder. I limp my way over to them and hugged both of my parents. This is the hardest thing I have ever done. I felt the tears slide down my face. But instead of me comforting my parents they were comforting me instead. I just didn't want to let go, they were the only thing have ever known until I phased into a wolf. I didn't know that there was another world out there like that until I met Seth and he imprinted on me. If I had never gone to La Push that day than maybe just maybe I wouldn't have phased and I wouldn't be living my home to go live with my brothers. I guess I am going to have to suck it up and deal with the best way I can. I hope I know what I am doing I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I looked up at my parents and they were watching me as they held me to them.

"I'm going to miss you so much mom, dad." I squeaked out.

"Oh Becca." My dad said hugging me tighter to him.

"Becca You will always be our baby." My mom said hugging me and dad tighter to her. I looked over my shoulder to see my sister standing there waiting for me.

"Mom, dad we have to go Sam and Paul are expecting us soon. But I promise you this I will be over every weekend to spend time with you."

"Are you sure about that sweetheart I mean won't the boys get mad for spending time with us and not them?" My dad asked me.

"No they get to see me during the week so two days isn't going to kill them."

"Are you sure baby we don't want to get in the way of you getting to know your brothers?" Mom asks me.

"Of course I am sure I will make time for you if I have too. I love you both."

"We love you and Bella too baby." My dad said to me. They hugged me one last time and let me go of me. I limped into the front of the house and Jake had Bella's bag and Seth had my bag and crutches I looked back at my parents I waved to them one last time. Bella opened the door ushered me out of it. Limped down the stairs to the rabbit and Seth rushed past me and opened the door for me, I got in and slide over so there would be room for Seth to sit in the back seat. As soon Jake and Bella got into the car we were off back to La Push.

Once we arrived at the cliffs Seth helped me out of the car. Bella and Jake were ahead of us. Seth kept an arm around my waist. I didn't want to us my crutches because they just got into my way. My knee was feeling better already. When we got the fire I stopped and snuck up on my Uncle Billy.

"So Uncle Billy same old stories as always?" I asked and he jumped in his chair.

"Becca never sneak up on an old man again." He said calming down from my sneak attack.

"Sorry Uncle Billy I couldn't help it you know I am mischievous." I laughed.

"I know you are my sweet child, and no we aren't doing the same stories as always." I kissed him on his cheek and limped away. I looked around the fire and saw Sue and Harry Clearwater, Old Quil who was giving me a dirty look I guess because I wasn't using my crutches like I should have. My birth mom was sitting next to Paul. Sam and Emily were holding each other. Seth was talking to his mom and dad. They kept glancing over at me. I was blushing under their gaze. I glanced around the fire some more and caught the death stare of Leah. Man she gets under my skin. I limped over to where Bella and Jacob were sitting. And sat down next to Bella she looked over at me. I gave her sly smile. I looked down at my fingers. I felt a hand under my chin lifting it up. I knew it was Seth. I looked into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetie." I nod to answer him. Seth Picks me up and sets me on his lap. I hear three different growls from around the fire. Then I hear Seth growl in response to the other growls. I sent death glares at my brothers I knew it was them. The other came from Leah. I have idea what her problem is; I didn't do anything for her to hate me. Uncle Billy cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Quileute's have always had magic in our blood, but some way before your time and the time of Taha Aki. There was a wolf a very special wolf, this wolf could protect its people and the rest of the pack from harm of the cold ones mind powers. This wolf could shield people from mind attacks. One snowy winter that wolf was out with the pack, one pack member caught the scent of a cold one, not know that very cold one had the power to make you feel like you were on fire. The pack chased the cold one all over the place, they finally cornered it the cold one tried to use its mind power and the wolf jumped in front of its pack to protect them while the cold one was get frustrated about not being able to cause pain to the wolves. Some of the wolves snuck away and jumped on the cold one tearing it apart. To this day nobody knows what ever happen to that special wolf or if anybody will ever see it again. I would like to add that we have two new wolves joining us please welcome Bella and Becca Swan to the La Push Wolf pack." The whole pack expect Leah let out animalistic like howls into the night sky. I hide my face in Seth's neck. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I lifted my head from Seth's neck and looked behind me Paul and Anna were standing there looking at us.

"Mom is heading home Becca, where are your bags she is going to take them home for you?" Paul asked.

"They are in Jacob's car." I said standing up Anna and I walked the path back to where Jacob had parked the car. When we reach the car I went to the truck and got my bags out and handed them to Anna.

"You know Old Quil is mad at you right."

"Yeah I kind of got that from the dirty look he was giving me when I showed up."

"You got that right little one I thought I told you to use your crutches." Old Quil said walking up to us.

"I would be using them if it wasn't for the fact that my knee is feeling so much better."

"Is that so little one, well let's just have a look at it and see for ourselves."

"Whatever you want." I walked over to the side of the car and open the passenger door and sitting down, Old Quil came over and kneeled down in front of me taking the brace off my knee. Old Quil started to move my knee around it didn't hurt it just felt stiff.

"Well it looks as your all healed up, just be more careful little one." Old Quil told me.

"I sure will. I'll see at home later Anna." I closed the car door and headed back to the bonfire. Stop when I get there looking for Jake. I spotted him with Bella and Quil. I walked over to them. Bella was the first to notices.

"Becca, your brace where is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't need it anymore I am all healed."

"Did Old Quil give you his okay?" Jake asked next.

"Yep, when I went to the car to get my things for Anna to take home; she told me that Old Quil was mad at me. Out of nowhere there he was I told him my knee felt better and he looked at it and said I was all healed."

"Well you can start your patrol tomorrow with either Sam or Paul." Jake told me.

"Jake please anybody but them. I'll even patrol with Quil I have too but not my brother's." I pleaded with Jake.

"Jake I have to agree with Becca on this, I would rather patrol with someone other than my brother's.

"Well talk about this later. But tomorrow you and Becca have to get your hair cut and get your tribe tattoo's." Jacob informs us. I can't believe that I have to cut off my hair this is so wrong, but what can you do when an alpha gives you an order. You have to follow it.

"Jake do you think it's really a good idea to send us to school with us just phasing and everything, you know how quickly I can loss my temper?" I asked unsure of going to school tomorrow or not.

"You might not be ready to go to school yet but I am sure Bella can handle it. You can handle it right bells?" Jacob asked my sister.

"Yeah sure Jake I can handle it."

"Good than Becca will stay home and Bella will go to school until Becca can control her anger she won't be going to school." I walk away to find Seth to let him know what is going on. No school until my temper is under control like the hell that is going to happen. Did Jake seriously forget who my brothers are? I find Seth sitting with his sister I really don't want to bother them. But it's too late when Seth notices me.

"There's my beautiful imprint." Seth says walk over to me and taking me to where he was sitting with his sister.

"God do you have to ruin everything you runt!" Leah says when she sees Seth walk me over.

"What the hell is problem Leah do you not like the fact that I have your little brother and there is nothing you can do about it. Because what I am getting from you is that you are jealous of me. Because I have Sam and I have Seth and you can't stand it that can you Leah, you hate the fact that you can have everything you want. Well new flash Leah you aren't the queen of La Push you don't get everything you want. So do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."

"That's it you stupid little runt I am going to kick your ass once and for all!"

"Bring it on you over size rat!" I say standing up getting into her face.

"You little no good runt!" Leah jumped at me and I took to first swing knocking her on her ass. I jump on her and we roll around and somehow we both end up in wolf form. I take a chunk out of her hind left leg and that is when Jacob got on to us.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" we both let go of one another go and sinking to the ground.

"Seth get your sister out of here now! Becca you stay right where you are we are going to have a long talk about this." Jacob phased out for a moment and returned with clothes for me to wear.

"Put these on and meet me on first beach." He walked away so I could phase back. Once I was dressed in looked to be one of the other pack members. I walked through the woods until I was at first beach. Taking a shaky deep breath I walked out on to the beach. I spotted Jacob sitting in the sand not too far from where I walked out. I sit in the sand next to him.

"Becca what has gotten into you?" Jake asks not looking at me.

"I don't know Jake it's just every time she says something to me I want to ripe her to pieces. I am sorry for the fight at the bonfire Jake." Jacob sighs and looks at me.

"Becca I know Leah can be a pain in the ass but you really need to work on not letting her get to you so easily. If you don't control your anger and you could loss control and expose us and we can have that."

"I know Jake and I am sorry it's just that Leah just gets under my skin and I can't stand it she thinks just because she was the first girl to phase she has rain over the pack. Even before I phased she was doing it." I start to shake uncontrollably.

"Clam down now Becca." Jacob commands me. I stop shaking at once. "Becca you really need to understand that if you keep acting like this you won't be allowed to go see Renee and Charlie on the weekends like you promised them. I am doing this for you not as a punishment but as a warning. If you do not start to control your temper I will forbid you to see Renee and Charlie. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Jacob you make yourself crystal clear."

"Alright now let's go."

"Jake I really don't want to go back home I don't want face Paul and Sam right now, or even Bella. I am not going to hear the end of this."

"Okay how about this Quil and Embry are out patrolling why don't you join them and they can show you where to patrol."

"Thanks Jake." I run off into the woods. I found a tree and striped and tied my clothes to my leg and phased.

**Becca- what up boys.**

**Quil- Becca is that you?**

**Becca- yep Jake wants me to patrol with you guys.**

**Embry- why didn't Jake say anything at the bonfire?**

**Becca- I told Jake that I didn't want to go home and face Paul and Sam or even Bella so he told to go patrol with you guys.**

**Quil- why don't you want to face your brothers?**

**Becca- because of the fight I had with Leah tonight. I know I am going to have to explain what I was thinking. I am more than likely going to get grounded either by my brother's or Anna. I am sure that Paul has already told her what I did after she left. **

**Quil- man it has got to be hard to have two older brothers.**

**Becca- it sucks. Where are you guys? **

**Embry- we are on the north side of La push near second beach. **

**Becca- okay I am headed that way.**

I start to run to catch up with them. I saw Embry but I didn't see Quil.

**Becca-Embry where is…**

Before I can ask where Quil is I felt someone jump on my back. I throw them off and pin them to the ground. I find out that it is Quil in wolf form.

**Becca- Quil you jackass why the hell did you do that?**

**Quil- Becca chill out I was messing around. **He gives a bark like laugh.

**Becca- chill out I will not chill out next time you do that I will bite you. Got it. **He nods he big wolf head.

**Embry- Come on you two we need to get this done with. **

Embry is always so clam maybe I need to get him to help me control my anger. The three of us take off running and before we know it we have patrolled all of La Push we are just walking around near the edge of La Push when I catch the stink of a leech.

**Becca- Do you guys smell that?**

**Quil- Yeah I don't recognize it.**

**Embry- we need to see where it is coming from. **

**Becca- already ahead of you there.**

I take off running following the smell when I see not one but seven leeches on our land they are eating from a dead deer.

**Becca- you guys stay in wolf form I will be right back. **Before they can reply I phase out and put my clothes on. I walk quickly and quietly as I can. But I think they still heard me because they all stop eating. They turned around. I showed myself to them.

"What are you doing on our land?"

"I am sorry but we didn't know that this land was claimed by anybody." The blonde one says to me.

"It's not, no cold one should be eating on our land."

"I am sorry who are you? Why is this your land if you say it's not been claimed." The bronze haired one said to me.

"I am the Great granddaughter of Levi Uley and you are on our land."

"Should we know who that is?" the blonde haired girl says to me.

"Look get off our land or we will tear you apart."

"I am sorry once again, but you are here alone."

"Now see that is where you are wrong." Quil and Embry step out from the trees to where I am standing. "As you see we are not human and we hunt vampires for a living to protect our tribe. So now if you don't mind please leave our land and wait for us to contact you."

"What are you going to do?"

"You see that will be up to our alpha to decide on. We don't know if you are human drinkers, but for from what I can see you aren't I will tell my alpha that but. Since you are on our land we just might have to destroy you."

"We will wait for you to contact us." And with that they were off. It is nearly dawn and we have to report to Jacob before we are free to go home. I have almost been up for twenty-four hours. I wait for Quil and Embry to phase back to human.

"Becca that was awesome!" Quil says running up me.

"I don't think they were expecting a girl wolf to have a standoff with." Embry says to me.

"Come on guys we have to go talk to Jake about what just happen." I tell the boys. "Quil piggy back ride please." I bat my eye lashes at him.

"Sure hop on." I jump on Quil's back and take off for Jacob's house. When we get there we can see that Bella is up and getting ready for school. The three of us walk up to the house and knock on the door. The front door swings open to show us my uncle Billy is answering the door.

"Quil, Embry and Becca what can I do for you?"

"Uncle Billy we need to speak with Jacob please we found something while patrolling."

"Of course my sweet child. Come on in and have a seat. I will get Bella to wake Jacob up." Billy rolls himself into the kitchen when I hear him talking to Bella. Then I hear Bella going to wake up Jacob. I quit paying any attention after that until Jacob is stand right in front of us.

"What do you guys want?" Quil push Embry and then they push me so I am right in front of Jacob.

"Um…Jake we came across a leech coven and um….." I am lost for words.

"Why don't you guys show me?"

"Um okay."

"Not so fast Becca you are not going anywhere you and me need to have a talk." Bella yells from the kitchen doorway.

Damn it I thought I could avoid this.

"Sit now!" Bella commands. I sit down on the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking last night you could have gotten hurt severely? You could have just walked away but no you had to start a fight with Leah."

"Bella please you know I can't stand her the way she is treating me, she acts like I can't hang around my imprint. It's like she has some say over when I can and can't be around Seth. I think her problem is that she is jealous of the fact that Seth imprinted on me and I, him."

"But still how can you start a fight?"

"Bella if you were in my shoes what would have done if you tried to spend time with Jacob and either Rachel or Rebecca started running their mouths to you. You would have fought back because that is the Bella I know."

"You are right but I would never start a fight in front of our families and at a bonfire."

"You know what if I wanted to hear this I would have went home last night and heard it from Paul or Sam. I am out of here. Bye uncle Billy." I storm out of there and go home where I know I am not going to hear the end of this. When I get home Paul is in the Kitchen fix himself something to eat.

"Becca can talk?"

"Save it Paul I already got the third degree from Bella I don't need it from you too. You, Sam and Anna can talk and see how long I am grounded for." I walk off to my bedroom. I walk past Anna on my way there. "I know, I know I am grounded you don't have to tell me twice." I go to my room and lay down and soon I am asleep.

**'I am running through the woods and I look back and see bronze hair and butterscotch eyes, following me. I push myself faster and harder and then the bronze hair and butterscotch eyes are in front of me.' **

**"What do you want?" **

**"I want you Becca. I can change you and we can be together forever." **

**"I don't to be change I like being a wolf. I am happy with Seth." **

**"We belong together." He steps closer and closer to me and I back up with every step he takes, I take another backwards.**

**"You don't like being a child of moon do you Becca." **

**"What are you talking about?" **

**"We can be together forever."**

**"Forever." **

**"Forever." **

**"Forever."**

**"Forever."**

I sit straight up in bed and look at my alarm clock it's only fifteen minutes past ten.  
"It was just a stupid dream that all." I lie back down and try to get a few more hours of sleep before I have to get up and get my hair cut and get my tribe tattoo.

ocument here...


	9. Chapter 8

Paul Pov

"Becca can we talk?" I asked my sister as she walked in the house.

"Save it Paul I already got the third degree from Bella I don't need it from you too. You, Sam and Anna can talk and see how long I am grounded for." She walks off I guess to go to bed. I hear her talking to mom. "I know, I know I am grounded you don't have to tell me twice." Then I hear her bedroom door open and close. Mom comes into the kitchen looking at confused.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with your sister?"

"Yeah she got into a fight with Leah at the bonfire after you left last night."

"What? Why would she do that for is she crazy?"

"Leah started running her mouth to Becca. Becca has my temper and she lost it last night she and Leah got into a huge fight and they ended up in wolf form. Until Jake broke it up."  
"Good lord."

"That is why she thinks she is grounded for."

"Who started the fight?"

"Leah started by calling Becca a little runt." Before mom can say anything there is a knock on the door. I go and answer it. Sam is standing there with Jake.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Where the hell is Becca?" Sam demanded.

She's upstairs asleep right."

"Well she needs to get up." Sam replied.

"Sam I already told you she was up late last night patrolling with Quil and Embry." Jacob told Sam.

"Why was she even out with them?" Sam asks Jake.

"You didn't hear this from me, but she didn't want to come home last because of you two and Bella. She knew she would get the third degree from you all." Jake explains to us.

"I guess that is why she came home and said that she heard it from Bella and that she knows she is grounded." I said.

"Damn I need to give her more credit than I have. At least she knows she did something wrong is willing to take the fall for it." Sam says.

"So what is her punishment?" I ask.

"Well that is why I am here I think she needs to apologize to everybody who was still there, and be grounded for at least two weeks." Sam tells us.

"Don't you think two weeks is a little long I mean come on she didn't even start the fight." I tell Sam. Before Sam can reply we hear a scream coming from Becca's room the three of us take off running. Jake is the first the bust in and Sam and I follow suit. We find Becca thrusting around on her bed. Sam and I are over to her bed in seconds.

"Becca, Becca, please wake up it's just a nightmare! Please wake the hell up!" I say shaking her. She sits straight up when she notices us she starts to cry.

"Becca what is it? What's the matter?" I ask her. She has her face in here hands.

"Gold eyes chasing me and then Leah was there chasing me too." Becca said crying into her hands.

"Could you tell if were in human or wolf form?" Sam asked her.

"I couldn't tell." She whimpered. Sam and I looked at each other. I have no clue what to do. This is my little sister and I don't know what to do for her. I can deal with Leah, but Becca having nightmares about gold eyes I can't do anything about that. I really wish I could help her I hate to see her so sad. Jake sticks his head in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jake asks bring us to the here and now. Becca sees Jake and is up in a flash and over to him.

"Jake I am sorry I shouldn't have approached those leeches last night I should have listen to Embry and Quil. I should have called for the pack. I am so very sorry Jake." Becca pleads with Jake.

"You did WHAT!?" Sam yelled at Becca.

"I said I was sorry I should have listened but I didn't. I am so very, very sorry." Becca pleads with Sam.

"Sam it's alright what Becca did last night was the right thing to do." Jake tells Sam.

"So telling them they, don't belong on our land was the right thing to do after all. So I really did do a good thing?" Becca sound shocked by what Jake had said.

"Yeah it was the right thing to do. You did nothing wrong last night and will not be punished for it either."

"Wow, new wolf and I am already doing the right thing by the pack." Becca mutter more to herself.

"Yeah that is why I came with Sam I wanted to inform you that we are having a pack meeting when the ones who had school get home. We need talk about ranking in the pack. Because what Becca did is second in command kind of thing. Becca I want you do get change your with me today." Jake informed us.

"Okay." Becca goes to her bag and pulls out her clothes. She walks past us to the bathroom. I can't believe what I just heard. Sam and Jared are looking at being demoted from their places in the pack because Becca did a good thing for the tribe and the pack.

Becca's Pov

I hurried into the bathroom to get ready so I go with Jake. Why Jake wants me with him today I have no clue. I brush my rat's nest of hair and brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror I have gotten taller and I am thinner. I have abs that I didn't have before. After getting done in the bathroom I walk out and downstairs through the kitchen Anna is in there she handed me a glass of milk and an apple to snack on. I drank my milk in one gulp. I handed the glass back to her and I walk to living room where Jake and my brothers were. They all looked at me when I walked in.

"Sam will you take my bag of clothes that is in my room to your house I am stay there tonight." I said looking at Paul.

"Sure Becca. Do you have patrol tonight?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. Jake do I have patrol tonight?"

"We can talk about that at the pack meeting. Come on we are going to be late." Jake said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the front door. We walk out of the house and towards the rabbit. We got in.

"Jake where are we going?"

"You are going to everybody who was at the bonfire last night and you are going to apologize for the way you acted last night."

"What about Leah she started the fight in the first place."

"She has to do it too. But she also has to apologize to you too. Plus you both will working at Sue's diner together for the next the weeks until the elder's think you both have learned your lesson?"

"Fine but I swear Jake she says one thing to me I will hurt her where she can't heal at all."

"Becca if she says something to you, you need to tell me or one of the elders."

"But I am not like that not even when Bella and I was younger I never told on her."

"Well you going to have to start now and we will talk about this later. We are at our first stop." I looked up at the house we were sitting in front of. It was Jake's house he wanted me to apologize to Billy first. Jake and I get out of the car and make our way to the house. Jake goes in first and I follow slowly behind him.

"Dad you home?" Jake yells from the front door.

"Yeah Jake I'm in the kitchen." Billy yells back. Jake pushes me towards the kitchen. I sigh and walk to the kitchen I walk in and I can't believe my eyes. Leah is sitting at the table with Seth next her. I growl at her. I lean down and kiss Billy on the cheek.

"How are you today Uncle Billy?" I ask keep my eyes on Seth.

"I am fine sweet child. Did you get some rest?" Uncle Billy asked me.

"I didn't sleep alright I had nightmares and woke up to two grown men sitting on my bed freaking. I'll be fine."

"Good you need your rest just promise if those brothers of yours get to bossy you know you can stay here."

"Uncle Billy you know how I would love that but I don't think Sam or Paul would. But I will keep it in mind."

"Good now why did that son of mine what you ladies here." Leah started to open her mouth to say something.

"Well Uncle Billy, Jake has order us to apologize for the way we acted last night at the bonfire. I am so very sorry Uncle Billy for getting into a fight when I know better not too."

"Oh sweet child you know you were forgiven this morning when you reported to Jake."

"Thank you Uncle Billy now if you will excuse me I have the rest of the elder's to apologize to." I leaned down and hugged and kiss Uncle Billy on the cheek. I looked at Seth with a pointed look. I walk out of the kitchen into the living where Jake was sitting on the couch. When he saw me he got up we walked out of his house out to the rabbit. We drove over to Old Quil's house. When we got there and got out of the car. Jake knocked on the door and woman that looked to be about Renee's age answered the door.

"Well Jacob what do I owe this pleasure in you visiting?" She asked Jake.

"We are here to talk to Old Quil. If he is home." Jake replied. She moved to let us in the house. Quil's house was cozy. It was little bit bigger than Jakes and somewhat smaller than mine and Paul's.

"Who is this lovely little lady with you? This isn't the Bella that Quil is always talking about."

"No Joy this Becca her little sister."

"Oh yes Quil is quite fond of you too."

"Thank you Mrs. Ateara, Quil is quite something."

"Who now my dear you are to call me Joy. Jake had to learn that the hard way do make use the way with you too."

"Jake what did you do?"

"I always called her Mrs. A and finally one day it got on her last nerve and she chased me around with and dish towel snip it at me until I called Joy." I had to laugh this had to be before they all phased.

"Oh well Jake you get onto Quil and Embry for fooling around. Now you know why. It's a pleasure meeting you Joy." I said with the sweetest smile I could come up with.

"Same to you sweetheart. Now if two will excuse me I will get the stubborn old man for you." Joy said walking through the house. Just then Quil barreling out of one of the hallways. He ran right over to us and picked me up and spun me around.

"Last was awesome you have to do that more often." Quil said putting me back on my feet.

"I don't think I will be ever since last I have been having nightmares about being chased."

"Chased by what or who?" Quil asked looking between Jake and me.

"The next time we phase together I will show you."

"Okay I will hold you to it." Quil said. Just then Joy and Old Quil came into the room.

"Jake, little one what can I do for you?" Old Quil said.

"It's not who wanted to talk to you." Jake said.

"It was me; do you we can talk in private?"

"Of course little one come we can go into the study so we can talk. Joy why don't you make some tea or coffee and get these young wolves something to eat."

"Yes of course dad. Quil come son you can help me." Joy said. I followed old Quil down the hallway to the study where he had me sit down. He gave me a look that I didn't know if I should be scared or what.

"Now little one what is that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well I am here to apologize about the way I act last night at the bonfire. I should have never gotten into a fight with Leah, I know better than that and I am so very sorry for that."

"Oh little one I know you couldn't control your temper, not many young wolves can when they first phase. But you been very responsible by apologize for it."

"I am working on my temper but it's not easy when your imprint's sister wants to fight you every time you are near."

"Well little one I am going to apologize for my bluntness now. But Leah Clearwater is bitch at times and I know you didn't start that fight last night. Let's just leave it in the past."

"Thank you old Quil that is very kind of you."

"Now come little one let's see what that daughter in law of mine has fixed up for us."

"Before we go can I ask you a quick question?"

"Well of course little one you can."

"You were married to a Molly Swan right? How was she related to Charlie?"

"Oh that well Molly was Charlie's great aunt which if you think about it that makes you and Quil related also. Just don't let that boy get you."

"Oh I showed him last night not mess with me."

"Now what did that boy do to you last night."

"Well Quil, Embry and I were on patrol and I was just catching up to them when I saw Embry standing alone. I asked him where Quil was when something jumped on my back. My reaction to it was to fling it, when I did I saw it was Quil I had him pinned to the ground snapping at him."

"Well he got what he had come to him. Come now little one." Old Quil got up and we walked into the kitchen where Quil, Jake and Joy were sitting. They were laugh about something.

"Now what did we miss?" old Quil asked coming into the room.

"Oh Quil was telling his mom what he did to Becca last night."

"Teach you to jump on my back when I am phased now won't it. Next time I am going to bite you and Embry for it." I said lean against Quil.

"Can't you take a joke?" Quil asked.

"I'll take a joke when pigs fly and dogs can talk." Everybody but Quil laughed. "Oh Quil can't you take a joke." I laughed at him.

"Well Becca we better be going we still have several people to see today." Jake said getting up. Joy came over to us and hugged us both.

"Now you young lady better back and see me."

"I sure will Joy." I smiled at her. Jake and I left the house and went to the Clearwater's house next. I had never been to Seth's before. I had never spoken to Harry or Sue unless they were at Charlie and Renee's when I was still living there. Jake and I walked to the front door and Jake knocked. It didn't take long for Sue to answer the door.

"Come on in Jake, Becca it's finally nice to have my son's imprint here."

"Thank you Sue it's so good to be here." I smiled. We walked in and Sue moved us to the living room where Harry was reading the morning paper.

"Harry dear we have guest." Sue said. Harry looked up at us.

"Come on you two have sit." Harry said to us. Jake and I walked over to the couch to sit down. I my nose was going into over drive I could smell Seth. He always smelled like the woods.

"What can we do for you?" Harry said.

"Well I wanted to come here and apologize for what I did last night to Leah I had no right to attack her the way that I did. Charlie and Renee raised me better than that I am so very sorry." I said looking down at me hand. Knowing that if I pulled out the Charlie and Renee card maybe they would go easy on me.

"Becca you didn't do anything wrong it was all Leah, yes you should have walked away from Leah but. I know that would have helped any. Leah hasn't been the same since Sam imprinted on Emily, ever since that happen she just hasn't been herself." Sue said to me.

"Sue has a point you were just protecting your imprint last night." Harry agreed with Sue.

"You did imprint on Seth right?" Sue asked me.

"Yes I happened when we went to Charlie and Renee's to get mine and Bella's things before moving us out here to La Push."

"Well good. Now don't worry about last night. Leah has been grounded for a month. Plus Billy called and told me that I have the joy of having you work for me for the next three weeks."

"Yes about that when do you want me to start working?" I asked.

"Well you can start tomorrow if you don't go to school that is but if you do you can come in after that." Sue informed me.

"Okay." I said to Sue. I heard someone talking outside the house. It sounded like Billy, old Quil and Anna with my brother's with them. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sue got up and answered it. I could smell Sam and Paul along with Embry and Jared. They all walked into the living room. Everybody was sitting around talking when I smelled her and I knew I wouldn't be able to control my temper much long.

"I am sorry to cut my visit short but I have to go. I'll come visit sometime soon." With that I was out the door and into the woods I took my clothes off and tied them to my leg. I phased and ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I was going but somehow I ended up outside of my old home. I lay down on the cold wet ground and took in the sounds and smells of my old home. After about twenty minutes I got up and ran to Emily's where I phased and got dressed and walking to my brother's home.

"Emily? You home?" I called out when I got inside. Emily walked out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw me.

"Becca what are you doing here I thought you would be with Jake or Sam today."

"I was with Jake. But I didn't want to lose my temper with so many people around so I left and came here."

"Well come on dear you can come here any time you wish. This is your home after all."

"Thank you Emily." Just then my stomach growled telling it was a bad idea not eating anything this morning.

"Come on sweetie let's get you fed." Emily said leading me to the kitchen and sitting me down at the bar. She went to fridge and pulled out a plate of sandwiches and put two on a smaller plate for me she placed the plate in front of me and went to put the sandwiches away. Taking out the milk she poured a glass of milk for me and set it down in front of me. I ate in silence as Emily cleaned the house. Once I was done I took my plate and glass and put them in the sink. I was headed for the living room when there was knock on the door.

"Can you get that Becca?" Emily asked me from another part of the house.

"Sure Emily." I walked to the door and opened it to find that same man from beach standing on my brother's porch.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I am looking for my son Sam Uley. Do you know where I can find him?" the man asked.

"No I don't but I will tell him when he gets home."

"Becca who is at the door?" Emily called as she walked to the front door.

"Um….Just someone looking for Sam." I told her but it was too late she was next to me before I could do anything.

"Joshua Uley what in the hell are you doing here? The last time you showed up Sam told you he didn't want to see you anymore and to leave him alone." Emily was in complete shock. This was my Father the one who left and didn't want me, Sam or Bella. What the hell was he doing here? I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Emily get away from me I don't want to hurt you like Sam did but if this fucker thinks he is going to be a part of mine and Bella lives he has another thing coming." I watched as Emily back away from me slowly over to the kitchen I could hear her using the phone calling someone.

"So you're my little girl, now I know where I have seen you at before you were on the beach that Clearwater kid."

"His name is Seth and I am not your little girl my father is Charlie Swan chief of forks police and If you hurt me or my sister at all he will throw you in jail and will never see the light of day again! Now get the hell away from here and leaving NEVER COME BACK!" I growl I was so out of control that I didn't understand why I hadn't phased yet.

"Please Becca I am here to make up for all those years I missed." Joshua pleaded with me.

"Get out of here NOW!" at this point I could feel myself slipping away.

"Joshua! I think my little sister made herself very clear leave and never come back!" Sam yelled from the yard.

"Come on Sam you know you missed me and want to spend time with you and my girls."

"We are not and never will be your girls get away from here or so help me I will KILL YOU DEAD!"

"Please I have come back to stay I want to spend time with you, Sam and Bella."

"To fucking bad you should have thought about that before you left us. Mean come on who leaves their daughter in a hospital with no mother to take of her."

"What are you talking about?" Joshua asked looking at me confused.

"You don't know. Bella's mother died after give birth to her. Bella was left in the hospital with no mother and no father that was until our real parents came and got her and took her home." I step out on the porch. I stared at the man who gave me life in the eye. "You have no reason to be here and I will make sure you can never step foot on this reservation again." I step up to him I acted like I was going hug him and punched him square in the jaw. That sent him fly through the air. "Now this is the last time I am going to say this GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR LIVES!" I couldn't control the shaking anymore.

"Jared, Embry get her out of here into the woods." Jake order. I felt them grab me and pull me towards the woods. I caught a look from Seth's face. He was upset about this whole mess. That was the last thing I saw before I phased and took off running into the woods.

Sam's Pov

I can't believe that no good man. He no right to show his face here. He had to set Becca off she was doing so good no to phase. Now it has been three hours and she still hasn't phased back to human. Twenty minutes or so Jake sent someone out to check on her. She growls at every one of them expect Seth, Quil, and Embry she even growled at Paul and I. I can't believe this. Becca and Bella do not deserve this. They shouldn't have to go through with this. Hopefully Becca phases back soon.

Seth's Pov

Five hours. It has been five hours since Becca phased, and she still hasn't phased back. Whatever that asshole did to her got what he deserved when Becca punched him. Bella has been pacing back and forth. It got to a point where I couldn't sit in the house and wait anymore. I can hear Becca out there. I walk of the porch and head towards the woods. As I got closer to her I could her hear her whimpering.

"Becca it's me Seth. Are you alright?" I could hear her move closer to me.

"Do you think you could phase back to human?"

Whimper.

"Do you want to talk I could phase and tell me what is the matter?" I could see her now. She shook her head.

"Becca everybody is worried about you can you please phase back for me." I was pleading with her now.

Whimper.

I guess that is a no.

"Do you want Sam or someone else?" she nodded her big head.

"You want Sam?" she nods again.

"Okay stay there and I will go and get him for you." I walk back to the house my sister was standing on the porch looking for me.

"Seth where did you go?"

"I went to check on Becca." I walk right past her into the house. Sam was sitting in the living room.

"Sam, Becca wants you but you only she is still in her wolf form. But she wants you." He looked up at me and nodded his head and followed me outside to the woods where Becca was.

"Becca I have Sam for you do you want him to phase and talk to you?" she nods her head. I look at Sam. He walks to over to a tree to phase. I walk back to the house and sit on the porch and wait for them. About two hours later I heard Sam.

"I need a blanket out here!" I rush back into the house.

"Emily, Sam needs a blanket." She gets up and rushes to the hall closet where she pulls out a wool blanket. She hands it to me and I run back outside and over Sam. I could see a small figure on the ground shaking. I could see Sam wrapping the blanket around Becca and helping her stand. They walked over to where I was standing. Once Becca saw me she was reaching out for me. I hugged her to me and picked her up and carried her to the house. Once we were in the house everybody was on us. Expect for Leah she just want to get out there. I still didn't know what her problem was with Becca, but she is going to have to get over it soon. I took Becca upstairs Bella and Emily followed. Bella went to the bathroom and Emily went to her room. They both came back Emily with clothes for Becca and Bella had a wash rag. I walked out of the room. Sam, Paul, and Jake were standing by the guest room. I leaned against the wall. Bella stuck her head out the door and look at us. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the room Becca was sitting on the bed shaking. Emily was trying so hard to calm her down. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Becca. I wrapped my arms around her waist as soon as she felt me there she started to relax. I kissed her temple and buried my face in her neck. There was a knock on the door and saw Paul stick his head in.

"I just wanted to check and make sure she was alright."

"She shaken up but fine."

"Okay I'll tell the others." He shut the door after he left.

"Come on Becca you need to rest you have been in your wolf form for over seven hours you need to sleep."

"Seth will you stay with me I am scared to be alone." Becca whimpered out.

"Of course anything for you sweetie." I looked at Emily.

"I'll just go and tell Sam and Paul." Emily told us. Bella walked out of the room with Emily. I could hear Emily telling Sam that Becca want me to stay here. Sam poked his head in.

"Can I have a minute with my sister?" he asked me. I looked at Becca.

"Sure Sam come on in." Becca told him.

"I am just going to go down stairs and tell Leah that I am staying." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I walked down stairs to find Leah. She was in the kitchen helping Bella clean up.

"Leah?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"Um…. I am going to stay here Becca is so freaked out that she doesn't want to be alone. Could you tell mom and dad that I am here?"

"Sure Seth as long as it's alright with Emily and Sam."

"I don't think Sam minds but I'll ask Emily."

"Ask Emily what?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen.

"That If it's alright with you and Sam if I stay with Becca tonight."

"It's fine with me." Emily said drying the dishes that Bella had just washed. I walked back through the living room and up the stairs. I got to Becca's room just as Sam was coming out of it. Sam stopped me in the hallway.

"You can stay with her as long as there is no funny business going on."

"You have my word Sam nothing will happen."

"Good. Get in there before she freaks out any more than she already has." He patted me on the shoulder and I walked into the room. Becca was laying on her side cry softly. I walked over to the bed and laid down side her. I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Come on Becca you know what the cry does to me." I moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry Seth." She cried out.

"Hey what do you have to be sorry for none of this is your fault?"

"I am sorry for all the cry I am doing." I turned her over and wiped the tears from her face. I kissed her.

"You still don't have anything to be sorry for." She gave me a sad smile. "Come on let's get some sleep. You didn't sleep well last night and you need your rest." She snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too Becca, so fucking much." Soon she was asleep and I wasn't too far behind her.


	10. Chapter 9

Becca's Pov

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining. I looked at the clock on the night stand and it said fifteen minutes after ten. Too late for me to go to school today. I guess I will be getting up and going to work at the diner with Seth and Leah. So much fun. I got out of bed without waking up Seth and made my way over to my bag and got a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt out. I walked quietly out of the room. As I was making my way to the bathroom I walked past Sam, he gave me a funny look.

"Becca where are you going?" he asked me.

"If you have forgotten but I have a punishment, so I am going to the diner."

"Do you really think that is such a good idea after what happen last night with Joshua?"

"Yes I do, because you know what Sam I am not going to let him control my life. Yes he is out there Sam. But do you honestly think that after I knocked him on his ass that he is going to be coming near me. I don't think so. I am sorry Sam but I am not going to be scared of a man who up and left us, like we were nothing but trash on the side of road. Samuel Uley I thought you were tougher than that. Mean come on we fight vampires for a living. You can be scared of Joshua Uley because this girl isn't and won't be."

"As long as you think it's alright. I am not going to stop you."

"Now that we've had our little chit chat can I go take a shower now?"

"Yes just be careful please."

"I will, I promise." walked into the bathroom and got undressed. I turned the shower on as hot as it will go. I jump in and wash and washed my hair. I turned off the water and got out, I wrapped a towel around me and one around my head. I sat on the edge of the tub and thought about what Sam said in the hallway do I want to go out there while Joshua is out there. Well I know for one thing I am not going to hide from him. I got up off of the tub and started to dry myself off. I got dressed and tried to dry my hair the best I could. Once I was done doing everything in the bathroom I walked out in back into the bedroom quietly so I didn't wake up Seth I grabbed my shoes and left the room I sat at the top of the stairs and put them on. I walked down the stairs. I got to the living room and Sam was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper I leaned over the back of the couch and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted too." Before I could walk away Sam grabbed me and pulled me over the back of the couch and started tickling me.

"Sam stop please." I giggled.

"Not until you tell me why you kissed me on the cheek. Now why did you do it?"

"Because I love you Sam! Okay can you stop now?"

"I love you too Becca! Now go before you are late for work." Sam let me go I sat up and kissed him on the cheek again before bolting to the kitchen. I hugged Emily as quick as I could.

"Bye Em see you later!" I yelled running out of the house. Walked down the street to the diner on the way there I saw Jacob and Uncle Billy.

"How are you today sweet child?" Uncle Billy asked me.

"I am good as can be expected after last night. I think I gave everyone a heart attack Last night."

"Becca, Jake told me what happen last night. I can't believe that he would do such thing to his daughter's and his son. Joshua always had a temper on him but I never thought that he would go this far as going to Sam's home, well I have no words for it."

"Did Jake also tell you what I did to him?"

"Yes kept your temper under control and knocked Joshua right on his behind. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you Uncle Billy. Jake do you think I could go back to school tomorrow since I can control my anger now?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you go back to school tomorrow. But if you think you can't control your temper get out of there and go to the woods."

"I understand Jake." By then we had made it to Sue's diner. I opened the door for Jake and Uncle Billy. I walk in behind them. The sight that I saw was Sue running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She spotted me standing with Jake and Uncle Billy. She came over to us and grabbed me and pulled me to the kitchen in the back of the diner.

"Thank go you are here. Seth and Leah didn't show up. You wouldn't know where my son is would you?"

"In fact I do know where he is; when I left Sam's he was still passed out in bed."

"I had a feeling that he was still asleep. Well anyway here is your apron, ticket book and pen. You can start with Billy and Jake. Now get to work." I did as I was told and walk out of the back and put my apron on. I grabbed two menus and walked over to where Jake and Uncle Billy were sitting. I handed them their menus.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke and dad will have water." Jake answered.

"And a coffee please sweet child." Uncle Billy added.

"Of course Uncle Billy." I said with slight giggle. Jake just rolled his eyes. I walked back over behind the counter and got their drinks. I carried them over the table and set them down. I walk back over to the counter and got the coffee pot. I filled Uncle Billy's cup and started to take the pot back when someone yelled for a refill. I walked over to their table and refilled it for them. When that was finished I put the pot back. I turned to walk back over to the table when gentlemen came in and sat down at the bar. I pulled out a menu and handed to the gentlemen.

"I'll be right with you." I walked away and back over to Uncle Billy and Jake.

"So what can I get you?"

"I'll have bacon, eggs, and pancakes with toast and some jelly." Jake told me.

"I'll have bacon and eggs and toast. Please sweet child." Uncle Billy said. Just as I was taking their orders Harry sat down at their table.

"Can I get you anything Harry?"

"No sweetie I am fine." I nodded. Went and put in the order. I turned around and went over to man that I was looking after when I was getting ready to take Jake and Uncle Billy's order.

"So what can I get sir?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee and a piece of apple pie."

"Okay come right up." I wrote it on my ticket book. I got started on the coffee and then went over to where the pie and cakes were and got the apple pie down and served it on to a plate. Just as I was about to take them over to the customer when I felt two warm arms I knew it was Seth.

"Seth what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, why?"

"Because it's just me and your mom and we are swamped with hungry people. Leah didn't show up. Now go help." Once got Seth to work I set the piece of pie in front the man and his coffee and went back to the window and got Uncle Billy's and Jake's food I set it in front of them.

"Are sure you don't want anything Harry?" I asked.

"I am sure sweetie I see my son finally rolled out of the bed."

"You would think he would have been up the minute my body left that bed this morning but it didn't. He was still out when I got out of the shower." I laughed and walked back behind the counter. I was wiping the counter when Leah finally decided to join us. I just shook my head and went on my way.

It was about an hour later I was making my rounds refilling coffee cups when I looked out the front window of the diner. I saw Charlie's cruiser pull up.

_Shit!_

I hurried to the back where the kitchen was. Sue was facing the stove, when she turned around she saw my scared faced.

"Becca what is it? What's the matter?"

"Charlie he just showed up out of nowhere. What do I do?"

"Go out the back door, run into the frost and phase. Go to the Ateara's and get Quil to hide you, don't leave that house until I call and tell you too." I nodded and hurried out of the diner. I ran into the woods and took my clothes off and tied them to my leg I phased. I ran. When I got to the outside of the Ateara's I could see Quil doing something in the back yard but I am not quite sure what. Maybe if jump out and scare him, than he that will teach him to scare me while we are patrolling.

**Jared- I wouldn't do that if I was you. **

**Becca- Why is that?**

**Jared- Jake would have a fit if he finds out.**

**Becca- Fine! Have fun patrolling. **I phased out I got dressed. I walk out of the woods and behind Quil. I tap him on the shoulder. He jumps a few feet off the ground. He turns around and sees me.

"Geez Bee you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?"

"I did until Charlie showed up and Sue told me to come here for you to hide me until Sue called."

"Well come on let's get you out of the open. I am sure mom will be happy to see you again."

"Are you sure you are not the one who I happy to see me. You know you love me."

"Oh yeah baby. I am madly in love with you." I laugh.

"Don't let Seth hear you say that."

"He hears it, and then I am a dead wolf. Um Bee I think you have a stick in your hair."

"Perfect that is just what I need."

"Come on Bee. Mom can help you get it out." Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Mom! Mom where are you? I have someone for you."

"Quil I am in the kitchen you don't have to yell." With me being a few inches shorter than Quil. He pulled me behind him when we walked into the kitchen.

"Alright Quil you found me now how do you have for me?" Quil stepped to the side and I came into view.

"Becca you came back."

"Yeah I kind of had no choice Sue sent me over because Charlie thinks it's alright to hunt me down where I work. And now I have a stick stuck in my hair.

"How on the earth did that happen? The stick I mean."

"I phased to get here."

"Well that explains it. Come on I'll cut your hair and get that stick out of it." She pulled me along until I was standing in front of a very short plastic foot stool.

"Sit." I did as I was told and sat down. Joy started messing with my hair trying to figure out how to go about it. I had my eyes closed because the last time I had my hair cut was when I was eight and Bella thought it would be funny and put gum in my hair. Renee was out of town and Charlie had to cut it all off. Charlie had so many problems cutting my hair he finally called one of women officers who worked with him. She rushed right over and fixed my hair and in the nick of time because Renee called to say that she had an early flight home and would be home in two hours. I have never seen Charlie Swan sweat so much in my life. Not even when I fell over board when I went fishing with him and one of his co-workers. The worst wasn't over when mom got home I had gotten up out of bed to use the bathroom and she caught me in the hallway. That is when it got funny. Trying to understand what my father was saying was like trying to read aloud to a train as it passed by, impossible. I sat on the couch trying not to laugh. Finally Renee turned to me asked me what had happen to all my beautiful curls, and I simply said 'Bella put gum in my hair daddy to get it out but could so he cut it.' When she asked Charlie how it came out so good. Charlie replied 'I called a female co-worker to fix my mess.' I couldn't hold in my laugh any more. They got tired of my laughing and sent me to bed.

"Alright you are all done." Joy said. I reach up to feel and all my hair was gone. I still didn't want to open my eyes. "Come on Becca let's get you to the bathroom and so you can look." I opened my eyes and followed Joy into the bathroom. She walked me in front of the mirror but I didn't look in the mirror I was looking at the sink. "Becca open your eyes and look at your hair." I slowly raised my head so I could look in the mirror when I finally saw my hair. I was in complete shock it actually looked really good. At least I didn't look like Leah with short hair.

"Well what do you think?" Joy asked while she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I think it looks really good. Thank you so much Joy. Let's see what Quil thinks."

"He'll probably think you are Leah."

"You won't miss your son will you? Because if he thinks I am Leah I am going to kill him."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Joy laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. We walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway which led to the living room. Both Quil's we sitting watching TV.

"Quil? Becca needs you for something." Joy said to him. He got up and made his way towards us backwards his eyes never leaving the TV. He finally turned around and looked at me.

"Mom where is she the only person I see standing next to you is Leah." That did it I grabbed him by the ear and pulled down the hallway towards the back door. When we got outside I pushed him into the woods.

"What the hell do you mean I look like Leah!?" I yelled.

"Becca really I didn't know it was you I seriously thought Leah was here I swear." I was just about to jump on him when Jake walked over to us.

"Council meeting in ten." He said. "And Becca? Don't kill him he is my best friend."

"Oh come on Jake at least let me black his eye or break his nose." I growled.

"Don't then we all have to hear him complain about you beating him up."

"Fine! I won't hurt the wimp. But I will…." I stomped on his foot. "So Jake is it safe for me to leave the Ateara's?"

"Yeah Charlie left about an hour ago, but you still need to take the woods to get to the council building."

"So what is this meeting about?"

"It's about me changing betas."

"I thought you were kidding about wanting me as your beta."

"Nope after the meeting you and me are going to these leeches house and speaking to them. That is if the council allows me to have you as a beta."

"But me being beta, doesn't that mean that if something happens to you I become the temporary alpha?"

"Yeah you will have a lot more responsibility and when I can't go to meetings you will have to step up in my place. You think you can handle this?"

"Yeah sure I can." I heard groaning coming from behind us. I looked back and saw Quil getting off the ground after rolling around holding his foot. I walked over to him. "That will teach you to call me the pack bitch. Quil take a lesson if you can't stand the heat stay the hell out of the kitchen." I patted him of the head and walked away. "Come on Jake we have meeting to get to." I laughed and Jake threw his arm over my shoulder. He stopped us before we could get any further.

"Oh and by the way Quil, the pack will know about this." Jake and I laughed. We walked away heading to the meeting building. When we got there Bella was waiting for us. We walked into the building Sam and Paul were waiting just inside of the doors.

"We'll be in a minute Jake." Sam told him. I looked at my two brothers.  
"Becca you know Charlie was here in La Push looking for you?"

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Paul asked me.

"No."

"Billy called him and told him about Joshua being here yesterday. He was worried about you. You need to go and talk to Charlie before he worries himself to death." Sam told me.

"Alright I will after the meeting." I told them. They both grabbed me and hugged me. We walked into the council hall. I looked ahead of me. I saw Uncle Billy, Harry, Old Quil and Sue. There were some other people up there with them. Seth got up and walked over to me and pulled me over to where he was sitting before and pulled onto his lap. Uncle Billy cleared his throat.

"Alpha Black, you called this meeting. Why is that?" Uncle Billy spoke with authority.

"I would like change my beta I have someone who is very brave for her young age." Jake said.

"Who is this young wolf you want as your beta?" Harry asked.

"Rebecca Lynn Swan-Lahote-Uley, she face a coven of cold ones out of wolf form and that in my eyes is the bravest thing any wolf could do." Jake told them.

"Young wolf step forward." Old Quil said. I got up and walk over to Jake and stood beside him.

"Why are you still alive if you faced a coven of cold ones?" One of men asked that I didn't know.

"Um, well they weren't human drinkers and I didn't think they were any harm to the tribe. I told them to get of our lands or they would be torn apart. They asked me if I was alone and I told them that is where they were wrong, Quil and Embry step out and I told them that they could see that we were not human and that we hunted vampires for a living to protect our tribe. I told them to leave our land and wait to be contacted. They asked what we would do. I told them that would be up to our alpha to decide on." I finished.

"Well that is a very brave thing to do young wolf."

"Thanks." Mumbled.

"Now alpha Black do you think she can handle a bunch of teenage boys." Sue asked.

"Yes I do. Before coming here I stopped at the Ateara's to get Becca and young Quil. Becca had drugged him outside into the woods. He had made the mistake in say Becca looked like Leah. This set her off and she was going to teach him a lesson, but I stopped her from doing so." Jake told the council.

"Well we discuss this matter and get back to you." Uncle Billy told us. The pack got up and we walked out of the meeting room. We all stood in the hallway waiting after about five minutes I was getting impatient. I started to pace up and down the hallway.

"Becca you need to calm down." Jake said. When I wouldn't calm down Seth came over and grabbed me and held me in place.

"I'll take her outside and calm her down." Seth the pack. He guided me out of the building. Around the corner of the building. He lips met mine in a passionate kiss. Our hands roaming over each other's bodies. Since was shirtless it was a lot easier for me to feel his muscles. Seth's hand started to make its way up my shirt. I pulled away.

"Seth we can we aren't ready for that." I said. Seth looked sad. "Seth seriously we are still in high school and we haven't been together that long. I know imprinting is about me carrying on the wolf gene but we don't have to be wolves and hump each other. Come on Seth when we are ready we will know. Deep down inside our souls we will know when we are ready to mate. Okay?"  
"Okay. But we can at least make out." Seth gave me the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh god how can you resist those eyes. _

"Fine but no hands going anywhere they don't belong."

"Alright." We walked back into the building. I looked at the pack. I sighed. Just as I was about to start banging my head on the closest wall the door opened and Sue was smiling at us.

"They are ready for you." The pack made their way into the meeting room. Jake and I entered last standing in front of the council.

"Alpha Black we have discussed your request and we don't see why Rebecca Lynn Swan-Lahote-Uley can't be your beta. But we do have one request. Becca we know that you know nothing of your heritage we request that you take class to learn the legends of the tribe." Uncle Billy told us.

"We have no problem with that." Jacob said. He looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Very good your classes will start next week. The council will do all of your lessons. Your first class is Tuesday; you will do your lessons at Alpha Black's house." Old Quil told us.

"Now is there anybody in the pack that does not approve of Rebecca Lynn Swan-Lahote-Uley becoming beta?" Harry asked. But of course Leah has to put her two cents into everything.

"How come miss thing gets everything?" Leah said protesting to me being beta.

"Leah sweetheart Becca did something that none of you wolves would be brave enough to do. That calls for her to be promoted to beta." Harry told his daughter.

"But that is not far. The only thing she did was chase some leeches off our lands." Leah said. It was time for Quil and Embry to stand up. I was wondering when they would defend me.

"Yeah but Becca didn't do it in her wolf form she wasn't phased and she faced seven vamps." Quil said.

"Plus she is the only one of us to take out a leech on her first day as a wolf." Embry added.

"Leah, Becca will become beta and when Jacob cannot order an attack you will listen to her. Do we make ourselves clear?" Harry said. She nodded her head and went to sit back down in a huff.

"This meeting dismissed." Uncle Billy said. "Becca I would like to speak to before you leave." I nodded and walked over to him. He starts to move his chair into a room off of the meeting room. Uncle Billy points to a chair and I sit in it. "Becca you do realize that if something happens and Jake wants to stop phasing that you will have to step up. Right?"

"Yes Uncle Billy I know Jake informed me on the way over here."  
"Just as long as you know you have a lot ofresponsibility. You have to attend to council meetings with Jake."

"I understand Uncle Billy I will do my best to show the council that I deserve to be beta."

"I am sure you will do a great job as beta." I turn to leave since I still had to go to the leeches. Plus still had to talk to my dad about what happen last night with Joshua. "By Becca please let Jake know that his sister is coming home. Seems that she has finished school early and wants to come home."

"Well that is good at least one of them has decided to come home. When will Rachel be here?"

"She said tomorrow so, I guess some time tomorrow."

"That is awesome; I'll get Emily to make her something as a welcome home gift."

"That would be nice."

"Alright I better go before Jake comes in here and drags me out." I lean over and kiss Uncle Billy on the cheek. I hurried out of the hall. Sam handed me a dress and I went changed giving Sam the clothes I had taken off.

"Alright this is what I want. Quil, you and Seth run patrols around the rez. Bella you and Leah stay closer to town. They rest of you protect the elder's and the imprints. Becca and I are going to go and deal with these leeches." Jake told the pack with me by his side. Jake and I head towards his house.

When we get to his house and we jump into the rabbit. Jake backed out of the driveway. We headed out of La Push and headed towards forks. We were silent most of the ride.

"So Jake." I murmur.

"So Jake what?" Jake said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uncle Billy said that Rachel is coming home tomorrow."

"Oh really I wonder why she is coming home so soon."

"Uncle Billy said she finished school early and wants to come home."

"Did he say if she was staying for good or what?"

"No he didn't. He did say that she was going be home some time tomorrow. I am going to ask Emily to make her something to welcome her home."

"That is nice of you to do."

"Yeah, that is what Uncle Billy said." We pulled in at the school parking lot. Jake parked the car and we got out and ran into the woods. I went behind a tree and took my dress off and tied it to my leg. I phased and I joined the minds of Leah, Bella, Quil, and Seth. Jake and I ran until we smelt a trail of them. When we got closer the smell got stronger. We broke into a field and there stood the leeches.

**Jake- Who is going to phase out and talk to them.**

**Becca- I can since I got us into this. **I quickly said and ran back to where there was a tree to phase out behind I phased out and untied my dress and got dressed. I walked out from behind the tree and untied next to Jake.

"Thank you for meet us." Dr. Sullen said. I recognize him from the hospital when I had my stiches out.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I replied. "Look I know that you guys don't eat humans but you are still vampires and we kill vampires. So we are going to let you live. But you can't harm a human, you can never bite another human if and if you do any of this we will attack. Plus you are to never ever to step foot on the La Push land again, if so we will attack. If you agree to these things than there will be a treaty, now as for our half of the treaty we will not phase on your land we will not tell the humans of you. Now do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah we would like to know who your alpha is?"  
"This is our alpha and his names is Jacob Black. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yeah I would like to know why I can hear your thoughts?" the bronze hair leeched asked.

"I don't know can you hear Jake's thoughts?"

"Yeah I can hear him. By the way my name is Edwin Sullen." Edwin spoke to Jake.

"What is the rest of your names? I mean I know Dr. Sullen but that is the only besides Edwin."

"Well you know me I am Dr. Carson Sullen. This is my wife Trinity Sullen. The big one is Eli Sullen, his wife is Jada Hill. The tiny one is Ally Sullen and her husband Luis Hill. Of course you know Edwin."

"So you guys go to school?"

"Yes we do." Edwin replies.

"So I guess I will be going to school with you guys."

"What I thought you would go to school in La Push?"

"No I am adopted so I go to forks high with my sister Bella. We are Chief Swan's daughters. But our biological father is Joshua Uley. That is why I am a wolf. Well we better going, we will get the treaty written up and two of us will bring it over you to sign."

"Very well it was very nice to meet you." Dr. Sullen said.

"Sure, sure." I said.

"I have question before you leave?" Edwin spoke up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"What is your name and why don't you smell like a dog, you smell human?" Edwin asked.

"I don't know why I don't smell like a dog. My name is Rebecca Lynn Swan-Lahote-Uley. But everybody calls me 'B' or Becca."

"I guess I see you at school Becca." Edwin said.

"Yeah I guess you will. Well I better go." I said backing away heading for the tree. I took my dress off and tied it to my leg. I phased and met up with Jake. We took off and headed to the high school.

**Quil- it looks like you have admirer B. **

**Becca- hell no! I am imprint wolf. You would never catch me with a leech.**

**Seth-He even thinks about touching you I will ripe his arms off and feed them to him. Damn leech! **

**Becca-Seth he is not going to touch me. I rather roll around in a bed naked with Quil than let a leech touch me. **

**Quil-Hey! I heard that. One I am touched that you would choose me Becca and two I know that was insult.**

**Becca- shut up Quil. Bella, you and Leah switch out with Jared and Embry. Seth, you and Quil switch with Collin and Brady.**

**Quil- Sure thing captain, don't let the leeches bite. **I felt them phase out and then it was just Jake and I. running to the school. When we got there we phased out and got dressed. Jake and I walked to the car. We got in and headed towards home.

"Hey Jake can you drop me off at Charlie and Renee?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." When we got there Jake stopped the car. I got out.

"I'll call someone to come and get me." I told Jake.

"Okay be safe."

"I'll try." I shut the door and before I made it to the front door it open to reveal my dad. He looked pissed to say the least. I walked up the stairs and met my dad on the porch.

"Hi daddy." I said when I got to the top step.

"Becca where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you." He says as he grabs me in a hug.

"Dad you're hurting me."

"Sorry baby. Come on before your mother gets home." Dad pulled me into the house.

"Dad I know you were in La Push today looking for me. But I really didn't feel like talking to anybody. After what happen last night I was scared. Daddy, he made me so anger." My eyes burned from holding my tears back.

"Baby what did he do? Tell me what Joshua did to you?"

"He showed up at Sam and Emily's everybody was at the Clearwater's, I left because Leah showed up. I went to Sam and Emily's. Emily was cleaning and she made me eat something, when I was done I was going to help her. When there was a knock on the door, Emily asked me to answer it. When I did there he stood." The tears ran down my face.

"Shh, baby take your time." I was always a daddy's girl. I took a deep breath and finished telling him what happen the night before. Charlie's face changed three shades of red. Then it turned purple and then blue.

"Dad, I am fine now. Really I am. I protected Emily and I sent Joshua flying across the yard."

"What do you mean 'I sent Joshua flying across the yard'?"

"I punched him in the face and he went flying across the front yard outside Sam and Emily's. Think of this way dad if I hadn't he would have hurt Emily and I. I was protecting Emily."

"Okay so what happen after that?"

_Oh shit I didn't think this far ahead._

"Sam showed up and made him leave. I left as well so I could calm down. I end up at the cliffs sitting thinking. When I returned Seth and Sam was outside waiting for me. Sam walked over to me and I just broke down crying on him. He picked me up and carried me into the house and up to my room. That is where Emily and Bella cleaned me up."

"Oh baby I am so sorry you had to go through that. But why didn't you go to school today? I can understand why the last couple of days but not today."

"I was up most of the night crying and when I did fall asleep I over slept this morning."

"Well just make sure you go tomorrow."

"I will. I promise."

"Good, so what did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. But I have been thinking dad, this week I am going to spend some time with you and mom. Since I am always in La Push any more, I thought me and you could go fishing like old times. Start our father, daughter fishing trips up again I miss them."

"That is a great idea. What do you think you are going to do with your mom?"

"I don't know I was thinking she could take me shopping."

"Just as long you include your mother."

"I will. Mom probably thinks she lost her daughter to Sam and Paul. Doesn't she?"

"Yeah kind of, but she will be really happy when you start coming to spend time with us again. I just wish your sister was like you."

"The thing is dad I am the only one going back and forth from Paul and Sam's, Bella has been staying at Jake's this whole time."

"Well maybe she has her own way to get know Sam."

"Maybe." I looked at the clock in the living and realized that I need be at Jake's soon to let Uncle Billy know what was going on.

"Hey dad do you want to go to La Push with me, I need be at Uncle Billy's soon."

"Yeah why not I haven't seen the old fart in the longest time, let's go." We walked out of the house to Charlie's police car. We got in the car and headed for La Push.


End file.
